Love Story
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: He’s the boy she married in front of all their stuffed animals. He’s the first boy she ever kissed. He’s the person who taught her how to tie her shoes. He’s her best friend. He’s Lucas Scott. And she’s in love with him. AU LP Former one-shot of YBWM.
1. You Belong With Me

**I don't own it, just like I don't own "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.**

Alright, it may seem off base from my typical music choices, but I've got a soft spot for Taylor Swift. She may be a country girl, but like most teenage girls; her lyrics speak true to life. And her voice is killer.

AUish. Some background info: Peyton and Brooke aren't friends (makes me sad too). Brooke and Rachel are best friends. Peyton's an actual loner – no cheerleading, no popularity. She's best friends with Lucas and the Rivercourt people – Haley included. Everyone has the same back-story with minor differences. Anything else should be explained.

This is over the course of their entire senior year – August/September till May/June.

Just a one-shot. It ended up being incredibly long and I didn't intend for it, but I found I liked writing the LP friendship LOL. Sorry, if it's too long. I feel bad about it, but I just couldn't cut it off.

Enjoy!

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Peyton sits on the bed and sighs in annoyance as she aimlessly flips through the channels. Tonight is movie, but her best friend seems to have forgotten that. She whips out her cell and quickly texts Haley; begging the girl to come over. A second later she gets a response – _For the millionth time, no! I need to baby-sit my brat little brother._ Peyton huffs and tosses her phone to the side.

She throws herself against the comforter of the bed and strains her ears. She can faintly hear the voice in the next room. It's muffled by the wall that separates them, but she can always make out the gentle yet strong tone he uses. It makes her smile.

They've known each other for years. Thirteen to be exact. According to his mother it stretches farther then that, but the first time they ever really remember coming into contact was when they were 4. At the playground, in the sandbox. Some boy was stepping on her mounds of sand, but before she could cry or tell her mother, the boy in the hall swooped in and saved the day.

They've been inseparable ever since.

She wants to yell out to him, but he's on the phone and that would be rude. So instead, she gets off the bed and walks over to his desk. His computer is open, but that wouldn't have mattered – she knows his password. Quickly, her eyes scan his iTunes and she's pleased at a majority of the music he's downloaded. She's teaching him well.

He walks swiftly into the room, but stops in his tracks. Peyton let's out a chuckle at the utter confusion etched into his features as he stares at the empty bed. At the sound of her mirth Lucas turns and a look of relief takes over. Did he really think she'd leave? She would never just leave – not without telling him so. They both have a complex about people leaving. Besides, he's too important to her.

He's the boy she married in front of all their stuffed animals. He's the first boy she ever kissed. He's the person who taught her how to tie her shoes. He's her best friend. He's Lucas Scott.

And she's in love with him.

It's terribly cliché and a total Dawson – Joey creepfest. But it's true. She's so hopelessly in love with that blonde, brooding boy that it's actually pathetic. Their eyes lock, blue meeting green and she feels her heart pound in her ears. He smiles softly and any anger she felt melts away. He holds up his pointer finger; a silent promise that he'll only be another minute.

So far, she's gotten five of those.

She thinks that in a different world, maybe one where she was popular and gorgeous, they'd have a chance. But that shouldn't matter, he should want her anyway; sometimes she thinks he does. He'll look at her for a little too long or glance down at her legs. She hears him mutter another apology and then he uses the word _baby_. Yeah, they could have had a chance.

But, he's Rachel Gatina's boyfriend.

They're two months into their senior year and nobody would have guessed it would last this long. She's rude and prissy and popular. She's got red hair and big boobs and Peyton guesses that's where most guys keep their attention, now that includes Lucas.

She always thought he was interested in more then someone's outer appearance, but apparently he's like every other teenage guy. He's not; he argues that she's just misunderstood. Haley doesn't appreciate that answer in the least.

But Peyton sits back and nods her head when she should and interjects when he's searching for some backup. She may hate the redhead, but she loves the blonde. And you can't help who you love. She groans as she returns to the bed – that was cheesy even in her head.

"I'm so sorry", Lucas says as he walks into the room; his closed cell phone in his hand.

Peyton shrugs, as if she hasn't been sitting here counting the minutes – 42 of them – since he picked up his cell phone and greeted his red headed girlfriend. He plops down onto his bed and she waits a minute before lying down beside him.

They've been having movie night since she was old enough to walk alone; although most of the time Lucas met her halfway anyway. It just seems that since he and Rachel have become official, it's wrong. He should have movie night with her and he should spend all his time with her.

But she's thrilled he doesn't think those things.

"What happened?" she asks because she always does. He shakes his head and rests his weight on his elbow.

"It was nothing", he mumbles while picking at his comforter. Peyton scoffs.

"Luke, come on; what's wrong?" he heaves a giant sigh and she knows he's being overdramatic. Sometimes she forgets who the girl in their friendship is. When he runs his hand through his short blonde hair and his shirt rides up – exposing his abs – she's perfectly reminded of their gender roles.

"I made a joke and Rach didn't appreciate", he admits. Part of her hates the fact that he has a nickname for the girl that's her sworn enemy. But it's only a small part, and she never lets it grow.

"Well, what was it?" It's like pulling teeth with him. And it makes her anger for Rachel grow. That girl is so unlike Lucas in so many ways – she can't even laugh at his humor.

"She asked what I was doing and I mentioned a movie with you", Peyton groans –strike one – "Then I told her Haley might be coming over", she groans louder – strike two – "And then she started getting mad, she asked if all we were going to do was watch a movie and I may have said that we were going to participate in a threesome during the credits."

Strike three.

"Lucas!" she screeches as she smacks his shoulder hard. He grimaces and rubs the red spot, but a small smirk shines through. "No, this is not the time for that stupid half smile! Why would you say that?"

"I was angry and it's funny", he insists. Peyton shakes her head.

"That's so completely unfunny. It's the exact opposite of funny! It's like if I laughed when Rocket died", she says in reference to the golden retriever Lucas had as a child. His mirth halts and he points a finger at her.

"That's not funny!"

"Neither was your pathetic attempt at a joke!" she cries. "Lucas, she _hates_ me."

He rolls his blue eyes. "She doesn't hate you", he mutters. She's so dramatic sometimes. Peyton huffs. He's clearly never seen her death glares in the hallway.

"Luc –"

"Look, I will deal with her tomorrow", he says softly. "Right now I want to spend time with my best friend", he says as he starts to move from the bed. Peyton makes a noise and mumbles;

"Better get in all the time we can before she makes you cut me out."

He stops his movements and turns to the curly blonde that he's cared about for more then half his life. She still doesn't get it.

"Peyton, I would never cut you out of my life. I couldn't ever do that."

And when she doesn't think it's possible, she falls even more in love.

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

She puts the needle on her newest record and lets the music fill her red bedroom. She lies on the bed and waits for her second half to enter the room. She hopes she isn't waiting in vain. She knows that tonight was some big party at Nathan's beach house, but Lucas had told her he'd still come by and they would continue their Tuesday tradition.

She plays her newest record for them and he brings over two copies of his current favorite book.

They've been doing it since forever – well since they could read – and as she glances at the clock, she hopes he doesn't disappoint. It's already 1 in the morning. She closes her eyes and groans at how pathetic she is. Pining for her best friend when he has a girlfriend.

Lucas stops before entering her bedroom and takes a deep breath. He didn't drink that much, but considering he still hardly ever drinks, a little is a lot. He shakes his head and quickly smells his breath. He's good to go.

But he stops when he sees her on the bed.

He can hear the music in the distance, but right now all that exists is Peyton Sawyer. All blonde curls and venom, as Keith used to brand her. She raises her hand and rubs it over her face. He's momentarily mesmerized by that thin strip of creamy flesh that appears because of her actions.

He's a guy after all and she's not exactly terrible looking. She's actually gorgeous, although Peyton would probably kill him for calling her that. The girl can't take a compliment to save her life. She's got blonde curly hair and legs that never seem to end. And that smooth strip of her stomach still calls out to his eyes.

"Lucas", she calls out and he snaps from his trance. He sticks his hands in his pockets and smiles sheepishly. She rolls her eyes and pats the empty spot beside her – his spot. He gets comfortable and stares up at the same ceiling he's looked at since he was 8.

They once put those glow in the dark star stickers on the white paint, back then they glowed for hours and hours and they two blondes would point out random shapes they made and the way they almost seemed to twinkle. Those stars don't glow anymore and Lucas thinks it's reflects their lives. They've changed, not necessarily for worse, but they've simply grown up; the stars simply faded away.

"I'm sorry", he whispers when he catches sight of the time. Peyton shrugs and Lucas sighs. He lets the melody fill his ears once more and has to smile. This type of music would never be played at a party. He doubts Rachel even knows half the bands he likes. He's glad he's got Peyton to balance him out.

"How was it?" she asks even though she doesn't care. She's never wanted to be part of the pretty and popular crowd. The elite, as Haley often mocks them. She's never known why Lucas is so intent on fitting in.

Actually, she does.

He's always wanted to be good enough. To prove that he's just as good as the son Dan abandoned him for. And Peyton's always supported that. That's why when the opportunity to try out for The Raven's came up last year; Peyton practically pushed him into that gym. And he was great, and he quickly became part of the starting five.

He also became a popular kid.

She tells herself that it doesn't matter because he always comes back. He's always willing to hang out at the Rivercourt with the guys or read while Peyton draws. He and Haley still discuss literary quotes and he's always available to help his mom with a shift at the café.

But it's the little things that matter.

He doesn't sit with them at lunch anymore. He walks around the campus with his other teammates and tilts his chin in everyone's direction instead of simply saying 'hello'. He sports a letterman's jacket that gets draped over Rachel's shoulders when she whines that she's cold.

He leads a double life.

And she's just glad she gets to be a part of one of them.

"It was alright", he says without any emotion. Peyton quirks her eyebrow. Alright? He smells of alcohol and cigarettes. She's sure he's either buzzed or drunk and she's sure his mother will kick his ass if he goes home like this.

"Let's just go to bed, okay?" she says in her most cheerful voice, but it still makes Lucas frown.

"We're not gonna read?" Peyton stares at him in confusion.

"Lucas can you even see straight right now?" his eyes turn cold and he glares at her.

"I'm not that drunk! Don't judge me!"

"I wasn't judging", she says with a gasp.

"Yes you were! You had your judgmental eyes. Usually they're green with specs of gold, but when you're secretly judging someone they turn a forest green and your gold specs disappear", he rattles off.

She doesn't know whether to be pissed or thrilled that he knows this information. She also feels guilty because she really hadn't meant to pass any judgment. She knows he's insecure and fragile and afraid to fail. And she's the only person to know that.

Sure, the town gossips about the bastard blonde son that plays alongside the brother he never knew, but they only ever see the teamwork it takes to win. They don't hear the stories from the locker room. And they don't know about the smart comments Dan makes. They have no idea that Nathan and Lucas barley talk outside of the games and parties they attend. Once again, she's the only one to know that.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired", she whispers. "Let's sleep", he nods at the look on her face and he makes himself comfortable atop the blankets. She watches as he drifts into a slumber. He's so different in so many ways that sometimes she doesn't recognize the boy she grew up with. This new boy drinks and has sex and has a gym full of people cheer for him when he makes a basket.

Some time during the night, his hand finds hers in his sleep. Peyton smiles because for that moment, he's her Lucas again.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

"Why are we here?" Haley groans as she glances at all the people in the stands with her. Peyton simply rolls her eyes. She's been whining for the last 10 minutes; she forgot how persistent Haley could be.

"Because Haley, Lucas is our friend and we should support him", Peyton says while craning her neck to look at the boys in blue and white as they warm up. The petite brunette beside her huffs in annoyance.

"And you're in love with him", she says simply. Peyton's head whips around to glare at Haley. It's so sudden that she's sure her blonde friend gets whiplash.

"Say it a little louder Haley. I don't think the mascot heard you", she hisses as she points to the giant raven dancing around on the sidelines. "Besides, that is so not –"

"Don't deny it girly, I've been around you and Lucas for over a decade. I can sense these things", Haley says while pointing a finger and Peyton groans. She didn't really think she was that transparent.

"Whatever", she mumbles. "I just figured it'd be nice to finally come to a game since Lucas has been on the team for so long", she says grumpily.

From the court Lucas sinks a free throw and turns to the stands. Peyton had promised him she and Haley would come by. They're already ahead in the long list of high school leaders and that just means they're even closer to that State Championship title. Lucas really wants Peyton to see him in action. Sure, she's always at the Rivercourt, but that's different.

He catches that blonde hair from the corner of his eye and a smile grows. He knows she doesn't like these popularity vortex's; her words exactly, but he's glad she cares enough to come. He's about to smile brightly and wave to her, but his acknowledgement is cut off. Rachel throws herself into his arms and for the moment, he's completely distracted.

"Don't bother showering tonight", she whispers throatily. Lucas groans in anticipation and the redhead smirks. "I'll be cheering for you", she whispers and kisses him hard on the mouth.

Peyton makes a noise of disgust. "God, I hate her", she grumbles. Haley agrees, but not for the sake of Peyton, she hates the redhead too. Not because she's in love with Lucas because that would just be a tragic love triangle that would never end well.

Plus, it'd be no competition. Peyton would have him. Hands down.

She hates Rachel because she's slowly morphing Lucas into the kind of guy _she_ thinks he should be. Haley can deal with the popularity and she gets that he has to go to the parties and sit with them at lunch, but some other things she can't handle. Rachel Gatina is poison. And Lucas is in complete denial about it.

"Peyton, why don't you just tell him?" Haley asks in exasperation. The blonde ignores her until Haley asks again, and again.

"Because what would I say? Hey, I know we've been best friends forever, but I want more?" she says as she turns her head to look at Haley. Her friend stares at her and nods, that's kind of exactly what she should say.

"Peyton –"

"The games starting, let's just talk about this later, okay?" she asks softly as the gym lights dim and the Ravens are announced one-by-one.

The entire game seems like a flurry of running and cheering and that ever present sound of the ball swishing through the net. Peyton cheers when Lucas makes a shot and she boos with the crowd when he gets fouled. Right before he takes his first foul shot he glances into the crowd and catches Peyton's eye.

She grins in encouragement.

He smiles back, that boyish smile that she loves and focuses his attention onto the orange ball in his hands. The second he looks away Rachel glares at her, but it's not enough to take away from the pride that Peyton feels as Lucas sinks both shots with little effort. Before he runs to the other end of the court he winks at his blonde best friend.

They have to end up together, Peyton thinks.

Isn't that what happens?

The final buzzer sounds and the crowd roars. The Ravens won, 65 to 42. Peyton's in complete awe of the grace and agility that this game carries. The boys, who weigh close to 200 pounds and shove food down their throats like they're going to jail, seem to fly from one end to another.

"Congratulations!" Haley says with a smile as Lucas runs over to them. He smiles bashfully and moves to hug her, but she steps back. "No way, dude. You're pretty sweaty", the blonde boy chuckles and turns to Peyton.

"You were amazing!" she gushes and ignores Haley's eye roll. Lucas's smile widens and she sees the blush that rises to his cheeks. Before she can step back – not that she would – he pulls her into his arms. "Ew, Luke!" she screams.

"You love it", he smirks as he pulls her back to arms length. She rolls her eyes and hopes that her blush isn't as noticeable as his previous one. "So listen, since we won", and then he pauses for dramatic effect. "Nathan's having a party . . ."

"No", Peyton says simply. The last thing she wants to do is stand in a house filled with the pretty and the popular. "Absolutely not", she says more adamantly once he pouts.

"Come on", he whines. "Hales?" he asks as he turns to her. He knows that if Haley comes Peyton will. And he really wants Peyton to get a glimpse of his world.

"Sorry", she says with a fake smile. "I have to wash my hair", she says as she pulls on a brown strand. Peyton snickers which causes Lucas to focus his attention on her.

"_Please_ come, Peyton. If you hate it you can leave", he promises and then he pulls out the big guns.

"Don't you dare give me the puppy dog eyes! I taught you the puppy dog eyes!" she bellows. His blue eyes seem to become even more doe like and he pouts his lips – those perfect lips.

"Damnit", she grumbles. Lucas shouts in excitement. "But I have to bring Haley home", Peyton says as she locks eyes with the girl. She knows the ride back to her place won't be quiet.

"That's fine, I have to shower anyway", he rushes out – quickly stopping to think of Rachel – as he grabs Haley's bag. The girl always comes prepared. Sure enough, there's a pad of paper and an array of pens. He gives her a look before scribbling down the address to Nathan's beach house.

"I'll see you later", he says with a grin before leaning forward and placing a kiss to her cheek. It leaves Peyton in a daze. Lucas ruffles Haley's hair as he passes her on his way to the locker room.

Once he's gone Peyton shakes her head and notices Haley's look. "Don't say anything", she warns through clenched teeth. She's too focused on the night she has ahead of her to really think about the laugh that leaves Haley's throat.

What the Hell is she supposed to wear to this thing?

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me  
You belong with me  
_

The second she walks into Nathan's she wishes she were somewhere else. Loud rap music and drunken, horny teenagers. This is totally not her element. To make it even worse, Lucas is nowhere to be seen.

She sighs and begins to turn around until someone stops her. "Hey!" she turns her head and meets a pair of blue eyes that she knows all too well.

But they don't belong to Lucas.

"Nathan Scott", she says in disbelief. He smirks an identical smirk and it sends a chill up her spine. She doesn't know if it's unwanted or not.

"Peyton Sawyer", he says as he looks her up and down. She fidgets under his gaze; he's such a pig. And it's totally making her regret her choice of a denim skirt. His eyes linger a little too long on her tanned limbs. "Leaving so soon?" he asks once his eyes find her face again.

She shrugs. "I honestly only came because Luke asked me", he chuckles and nods his head.

"He's around, but probably with Rae", Peyton nods. Of course he is! "Look, why don't you stay and I'm sure once Lucas comes up for air he'll look for you", he jokes, but Peyton doesn't crack a smile. He coughs uncomfortably.

"Where's the keg?" she asks. She isn't exactly a drinker, but right now she could use something to forget this night. Nathan points to the corner of the room and tells her that he'll be checking in.

Peyton simply nods and smiles a smile that lets him know she doesn't care what he does. He likes that she's so feisty. The curly haired blonde walks to the keg and grabs herself a plastic cup. As she fills the classic red cup she looks out the large sliding glass door and frowns.

There's Lucas with Rachel on his lap. Hands are everywhere and she can see their mingled breaths in the cool winter air. The second she fills her cup she downs it and fills it again.

She leaves the keg leans against the wall in a hallway near the bathroom. Everyone's looking at her because they know she's the girl with two dead moms and because she's Lucas's best friend. That seems to be her permanent definition.

"So we meet again", that smooth, confident voice fills her ears. She turns around with a smile on her features. She doesn't know if it's because it's Nathan Scott. Or because she's had five cups of beer (and three shots) in the 45 minutes she's been here. Maybe it's because she's tired of jumping into random conversations with people just so she isn't labeled the girl who drank alone all night.

But, she thinks she smiles because a part of her – a small, seemingly insignificant part – wants Lucas to see her talking to his estranged brother.

Regardless of the cause, that smile stays in place and she even takes a step over to him. "Nathan Scott", she says, much the same as she did when she first saw him tonight. He raises his eyebrow and clearly knows she's had more to drink then her frame can handle.

"Are you drunk?" he asks in amusement. She shrugs her shoulders because she totally is, but she doesn't want to be that girl. "Nice Sawyer", he says in appreciation.

"I do what I can", she quips. He folds his arms over his broad chest and Peyton crosses her legs so that her right ankle is touching her left. Nathan stares at her legs the entire time. She feels a blush rise to her cheeks and when she starts to bite her lip she shakes her head.

Is she flirting with Nathan Scott?

She can't be. He's a pig and a womanizer and egotistical and he's always been an ass to Lucas, plus he . . . looks so damn good with his backwards hat. She shakes her head again. She needs to stop drinking.

"Like what you see?" he asks with a knowing expression. She hopes she doesn't blush because she rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Please", she snorts. Nathan raises both his eyebrows; daring her to keep going against him. "Besides, aren't you with Cheery over there?" she mumbles as she tilts her chin past his shoulder.

He grimaces before turning his head slightly. She's in a group of people with a smile on her red lips and a laugh in her throat, but Nathan knows the look in her eyes. Brooke Davis is daring him to make a move.

"Brooke and I are kind of . . . between relationships right now", he says as smoothly as he can. Peyton lets out a noise and nods her head;

"And I get to be the girl you bide your time with until she takes you back?"

Nathan grins. "Finally, a girl that gets it!" and he throws his hands in the air. To his surprise – and Peyton's – the blonde girl chuckles. She also takes a step closer.

"You're smooth", she whispers. He smirks and leans his head down a little. Peyton can smell the minty gum on his breath and she becomes entranced by it. It doesn't last long because a second later she's being lifted off the ground and tossed over a shoulder.

Her red cup hits the ground and from her upside down state of vision she can see Nathan simply stare as she's carried through the living room and out the door. The steps they go down cause her stomach to churn and she has to close her eyes. The second her feet hit the ground she punches his shoulder.

"Seriously!" she screams. Lucas stares at her with a disbelieving glare. She's mad that he rescued her from that buffoon? Nathan was all over her and Peyton doesn't know any better.

"Peyton, he was all –"

"NO! Lucas, you had no right to do that!" she screams into the night. His mouth drops and takes a step closer to her.

"No right?! Peyton, I have every right to stop you from doing something stupid!" he counters. Peyton snorts; her drunken haze pretty much dissolved.

"How come you don't stop _yourself_ from your own _stupid_ _decisions_", she sneers as she points to his visible hickey. Lucas freezes and for a split second feels as if he's done something wrong.

"Rachel is my _girlfriend_!" he barks back after his hesitation. Peyton rolls her eyes and swallows back the bile in her throat. She knows! For the love of God, she knows!

"Lucas, I wasn't going to have sex with him!" she screams. "We were talking!"

"Nathan doesn't _talk_ with girls, Peyton!" he yells. She stops in her tracks and stares at him incredulously. Did he think she was going to sleep with Nathan?

"Lucas, just because Nathan has a reputation doesn't mean I'm going to feed into it", she folds her arms around her body in a protective manner and whispers; "I can't believe you."

His anger fades as he stares at the broken blonde that stands a foot away from him. The complete hurt that flashed in her green eyes tore down into his soul. They stay in the silence because he knows that if he tries to reconcile it she'll shut him down even more.

"Come on", he whispers. "I'll take you home" and he fishes through his pockets for his keys.

"You're not driving", she says harshly. "You've been drinking", she points out. "I'll walk", she mumbles before turning on her heels and taking a step.

He doesn't miss a beat. He falls into step behind her without her saying a word to him about it. "I'd rather you didn't walk me", she says without looking back at him.

"Oh, I'm not walking you", he argues. "I'm just going home", he says while sticking his hands into his pockets. She doesn't say anything loud enough for him to hear, but he swears she curses.

He watches as she wobbles and staggers and nearly falls down. It takes everything he has in him to not rush forward and take her into his arms. It's his complex with Peyton. He always needs to protect her; he's been doing it since he was four.

And tonight, after opening the sliding glass door and spotting Peyton across the room, he felt something shift inside of him. Like she was meant to be there, with him. Lucas shakes his head, she wasn't with him. But when he saw his younger, half brother leaning into her, all he saw was red.

He ignored Rachel's arms wrapped around his waist and marched over to the blonde and brunette. He threw her over his shoulder and stormed out of the house. He only now realizes that he didn't tell anyone he was leaving. And that that probably wasn't the best method of getting her out of the house.

He turns the corner to Peyton's room just in time to see her pull her shirt over her head – leaving her in a tank tip and her skirt – and crawl into bed. Apparently the alcohol's caught up with her. She plops her head onto the pillow and lets out a groan.

He gets a trash bin and a wet washcloth for her forehead before lying down beside her. Peyton groans again at the movement and tilts her head to look at Lucas. They never fight, not like they did outside of Nathan's house and it makes her unsettled.

"Everything's gonna be alright, right?" she asks in a soft, terrified voice. Lucas looks down at her and cups her cheek with his large hand. He can't really make a promise, but he can't ever tell her 'no'.

"Yeah", he says softly. "Yeah, it is", he promises and brushes his thumb across the apple of her cheek. She lets out a breath and rolls over; burrowing into her pillow and blankets. Lucas stays awake and watches her.

He makes a silent promise to _make sure_ everything is _alright_.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
_

They have their typical Sunday morning together.

It's a bit warmer now that springs approaching, but they both still wear sweatshirts as they walk down the street, away from Karen's café. They're laughing about something totally stupid, but Peyton wouldn't have it any other way.

"Alright", she says as she tries to catch her breath. "Best birthday ever?" she asks with a kinked brow. They may be best friends, but she still learns something new about him almost every day.

Lucas waits a minute before smiling. "When I was twelve", he begins. "My mom and Keith surprised me with tickets to the Duke – Carolina game", he says as he holds out his hands. Peyton rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"Of course it involves basketball", she teases. Lucas mocks and playfully pushes her.

"You remember, I wasn't around the whole weekend. It totally sucked for you", he teases. Peyton sticks her tongue out at him in jest, but it really did suck. Haley had her tonsils taken out and she didn't really have many other people to hang out with.

"So anyway, we drove up and made a weekend out of it and it was cool because it was the first time we were a real family", he says softly and Peyton walks a little closer to him. Just the warmth of her body heat gives him comfort.

"I'd give anything to have that back", he admits with a small smile. Peyton looks up at him and he lets out a breath. "What about you?"

She blinks for a second and then easily says; "My eighth birthday. My mom was still alive; it's the last time we were a real family. I'd give anything to have that back."

Lucas remembers that birthday well. It was in the backyard of the Sawyer home and his mother was helping Anna set up the chips and other party type foods while Keith and Larry manned the grills and sipped the beers both Karen and Anna allowed them to have at the children's party.

They played pin the tail on the donkey and hot potato and because it was so close to summer they had a water balloon fight. The cake was brought out and they sang to the bright eyed Peyton Sawyer; he's still got that picture of her smile somewhere in his room. It was the last time he ever saw that smile.

Anna Sawyer died four months later.

"You know", he ventures softly. "I know things haven't been easy and you've been dealt a pretty unfair hand, but not everyone's gonna leave you", he whispers bravely.

"Luke", she whines and then blushes. He shakes his head.

"I mean it, contrary to what's written on your bedroom wall, people don't _always_ leave", he says pointedly. "My mom, Haley, Mouth and Skills, the guys", he lists off.

Peyton rolls her eyes and shakes her head. He's totally embarrassing her right now. "And the last time I checked . . . I'm still here", he says as he throws his arm around her.

She leans into his embrace and lets out a breath. It sucks that he's her best friend sometimes. All she wants to do is kiss him senseless for all the sweet words he says. She was nervous that after their blowout that night at Nathan's beach house things would be tense, but it wasn't like that at all. If anything they've been closer.

"Hey Luke, if you want to go hang out with Rachel –"

"Nope", he says easily. "Today is our day. Unless you have other plans", he says jokingly. She laughs and punches his shoulder. "Ow, you know, you kind of hurt when you do that."

"Skills has been teaching me some things", he makes a face at the thought of her possibly needing to know when to use the moves Skills would teach her. "Seriously though Luke, she's your girlfriend", Peyton mumbles.

Lucas nods. "I know and I'll see her tomorrow at school and at practice after that. Plus, with the Sparkle Classic coming up Brooke's being a total Nazi", he says with a laugh. Peyton chuckles too, but cringes on the inside. She's sure that ever since that one party she attended the brunette's been plotting her death. Brooke and Nathan recently got back together.

"If you say so", she says brightly and wraps her arm around his waist. Lucas looks down at her and smiles. He starts to say something, but gets cut off by a loud squeal.

"Lucas!"

They both turn and smile at the small girl whose running, full force, towards Lucas. Peyton knows he'll take her into his arms and shoot her into the air before holding her closer. When he does just that she feels her heart swell. He'll be so great with kids.

The little girl is his next door neighbor's daughter. Annabel Harper absolutely adores the blonde boy that currently holds her safely. Peyton smiles at her mother before flicking her eyes to little Annabel and Lucas. He's taking softly to her and the little girl giggles loudly.

"Your girlfriend's pretty", the Annabel says shyly. It makes Peyton's heart burst for several reason. Begrudgingly, she opens her mouth and says;

"Oh, we're not –"

"She is, isn't she?" Lucas says as he cuts her off. He doesn't take his eyes off the four year old brunette in his arms and Peyton's thankful. If he did, he'd see the fan-girl like look in her eyes and that would be awkward.

He makes it so damn easy to be in love with him.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu' doing with a girl like that?  
_

"I don't know Hales", Peyton says with a laugh in her throat. "I think Mouth totally has the hots for you", Haley chucks a pillow at the blonde on the bed and both girls giggle loudly.

Peyton loves Lucas and she loves being his best friend, but she enjoys girl time. She gets to be silly and eat a carton of ice cream and watch movies like _Sixteen Candles_ and _The Breakfast Club_. And she gets to talk about boys.

"Please", Haley says in exasperation. "I'm far from someone he should have the hots for", she mumbles before sticking a spoon full of mint chocolate chip into her mouth. Peyton frowns.

"Haley, you're a total babe. I don't call you foxy for no reason", she says playfully, but there's a seriousness in her voice. The brunette rolls her eyes and waves her hand at her.

Lucas watches from the doorway as the girls laugh and tease. It makes him smile. There are so many different sides to Peyton Sawyer and he's glad he gets to see them all. He doesn't want to interrupt so he turns on his heels, but he steps on a dead spot of the hallway.

"Luke?" Peyton questions. Lucas cringes, damn her creaky wooden floor. "What are you doing here?" she's pretty sure he had plans with Rachel tonight. He looks back at her and shrugs.

"I just wanted to check in with you", he says lightly as he walks into the room. Haley raises her eyebrows. "I don't wanna interrupt girls' night", he says while moving back to the door.

"Lucas", Peyton says in admonishment. "Come back here and tell us what's wrong", she orders as she pats a spot on the bed. He walks over to the bed and takes a hesitant seat, but shakes his head.

"Nothing's wrong", when Haley snots he shoots her a look. "Really, nothing's the matter."

"Then why are you here?" Haley asks the obvious question. Peyton simply sits back and watches the exchange. Haley's always been better at getting things out of Lucas and she isn't afraid to be straight forward. Peyton's the one who picks up the pieces.

Lucas sighs, clearly not wanting to drag this out any longer. "Rachel and I had plans, but she canceled last minute. She's being so hot and cold again lately", he mumbles. Haley rolls her eyes.

"Why are you even with her?" she asks in exasperation. Peyton's mouth drops and she sends the petite girl a glare. To both their surprises Lucas doesn't get angry and he doesn't look to Peyton for support.

"Cause sometimes it's good and sometimes there's nobody else", he whispers with a shrug. "It's better then being alone."

"Lucas, you're not alone", Peyton says with a gasp. He opens his mouth, but she cuts him off. "No, you're never alone. Someone is always here for you", she promises. She vividly remembers him telling her the same thing a few weeks ago.

Lucas rests his head on her shoulder and Peyton rests her head atop his. Haley looks on with a smile. She can't wait for the day when these two finally get it together and she can gloat about knowing from the beginning.

Lucas pats her thigh and sighs. "Alright, so I've had my fill of girl time", he says with a laugh. "What movies are we watching?"

Haley grins and holds them up. "We've got _Pretty in Pink_ and _Dirty Dancing_", Lucas groans at both options.

"Oh come on", Peyton says with a laugh. "I have a picture of you dressed as Mr. Swayze from this very movie", she teases.

"Okay, one – we were seven, and two – our mother's thought it would be cute to have us be a set . . . _Baby_", he mocks. He remembers her wearing a pink dress while he dressed in all black.

"Alright, whatever", she says as a blush rises to her cheeks. He laughs loudly and Peyton smiles too. It's good to see him be carefree. It's like whenever he's with Rachel or some of the other popular kids he holds back who he really is.

"So, _Dirty Dancing_ it is?" Haley questions once the laughter dies down. Peyton nods and grabs her carton of ice cream before scooting back and getting comfortable on her bed. Lucas sits beside her and grabs her spoon.

"Hey!" she squeals. He takes a big spoonful of her ice cream he shrugs. "That's my ice cream!"

"Mine now", he says through a mouthful of the cold treat. Peyton pouts heavily before Lucas lets out a sigh. He puts some ice cream onto the spoon and feeds her carefully. Peyton hum in contentment. Haley lies on the other side of Lucas and sneaks glances at them the entire night.

She really wonders how much longer it'll be until they get together.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

"I need a favor", Lucas says as he sits beside Brooke at lunch was afternoon. The brunette looks over at him with a raised brow. "I know the Sparkle Classic is soon . . ."

Brooke groans. "Don't remind me. I still feel totally unprepared for it", she whines. That's when Lucas smiles.

"Right and I know that Theresa's got mono which means she's out of commission for the next few weeks –"

"Lucas, are you trying to force me into depression? Because it's totally working", she snaps as she pulls at a strand of her brown hair. This is her last year to show that whore Claire Young just what she's made of.

"So, I want you to ask Peyton to join the team", he says with a sheepish – and he hopes charming – smile. Brooke's mouth drops. Isn't that the girl that Nathan almost hooked up with?

Sure enough when she follows Lucas's pointed finger she sees the curly haired blonde. Her brown eyes turn back to Lucas and she shakes her head fiercely. "There's no way I'm asking her", she says as she waves her hands in front of her.

"Brooke", he groans.

"No way, Lucas . . . she's not exactly cheerleader material", Brooke says softly. She knows the girl has been through some hardships and so she understands the less then peppy mood.

"Her mom was a cheerleader and although she'd never admit it", he stops to smirk. "She's always wanted to follow in those footsteps. It would help her feel closer to her."

"Lucas . . . why can't you ask Rachel to ask her. She's the captain", Brooke whines. She's starting to cave. She really needs another person for the team. Lucas laughs.

"You _know_ if I went to Rachel with this would cause a _huge_ fight", he points out because it's the absolute truth.

"Luke –"

"Don't deny it, it's true", he cuts her off. "Look, could you please just talk to her about it", he begs as his cell goes off. A text from Rachel – _I'm waiting in your backseat._ "Okay, I've gotta meet Rach –"

"Ahh", Brooke says as she covers her ears. "I don't want to hear about your sexual meetings!" she squeals. Lucas chuckles and ruffles her hair before leaving the table. Brooke eyes Peyton from across the quad and groans. Damn him for being so damn charming and damn her for being so damn desperate.

She stands and makes her way over.

When a shadow covers the drawing Peyton's working on she looks up and does her best to not seem surprised. What does Brooke Davis want with her?

"Hey Peyton", the brunette says cheerily. The blonde smiles – barely – and waits for Brooke to continue. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second", there's a beat of silence and "Alone", she says softly as she meets the glares of the other people at the table.

Oh God, Peyton thinks, this is how Brooke's going to kill me.

"Su – sure", she stutters over her words before standing. She sends a look to the others at the table – Haley, Skills, Mouth, and Junk – and then follows Brooke to a shaded area of the quad.

"So, I don't know if you've heard, but Theresa's got mono –"

"That's what happens when you get with the entire football team in a week", Peyton quips before stopping to think about it. She's just badmouthed one of Brooke's fellow cheerleaders. But to her surprise, the brunette laughs.

"It could have been from the lacrosse team the week before", she counters and Peyton lets out a low laugh. Maybe all cheerleaders aren't the same. "So listen, since she's out of commission . . . we need someone to hop on for the Classic –"

"Isn't that in like a day?" Peyton asks dumbly. When Brooke nods Peyton makes a noise. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm hoping you'd help me with that", the brunette says hesitantly. Peyton raises a brow and Brooke continues. "Lucas said you might be interested and I'm kind of hoping the same thing", she admits.

Peyton stares at her incredulously. "I don't think so", she whispers. The last thing she ever saw herself doing was joining the cheerleading team. Not to mention having Brooke Davis ask her.

"Look, I know it's not your thing, but I'm kind of desperate here", she pleads.

"Aren't you co-captain? Shouldn't this be Rachel's job?" Peyton asks as she folds her arms over herself. Brooke nods and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, but she's a bit preoccupied with Lucas at the moment", she grumbles and it becomes clear to Peyton that the girl is a bit annoyed with their antics as well. And Peyton's sure her eyes flash over with pain at the mention of Lucas and Rachel.

"He was going to ask you himself, but –"

"But it would have caused a huge fight", Peyton fills in. Brooke drops her mouth in shock – although she isn't.

"No it wouldn't –"

"Brooke, don't deny it, it's the truth", the blonde says easily. At this point in the year it's no secret that Rachel Gatina doesn't like Peyton Sawyer. Brooke smiles and it's filled with awe.

"You know, Lucas said the same thing", she says while tilting her head to the side. Peyton lifts half her shoulder in a small shrug.

"We're best friends", her mumbled voice fills Brooke's ears and she smirks. If that's her story. "I don't want to cause any trouble with her and –"

"It won't cause trouble", Brooke quickly promises. "She just wants to come in first place. And honestly it'll be easier for everyone involved. Lucas won't hear her complain about losing and the rest of our team doesn't have to work so hard."

"Brooke –"

"Come on, you can just join for the competition and then things go back to normal", she assures the blonde. Peyton looks across the quad and caves. Lucas is walking hand in hand with the very redhead that will hate her for this.

But that's kind of her motivation for it all.

"I'll do it."

And just like that Peyton Sawyer becomes a Tree Hill Raven's Cheerleader.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_  
Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me_

By the time the cd player is turned off all the girls are ready to collapse. Some grad their towels and other grab their water bottles. Peyton pulls her t-shirt away from her body and fans herself, hoping to steady her heartbeat.

"Okay girls, ten minute break, then we're back to practice!" Rachel calls out before leaving the room. Everyone knows where she's going and she's sure the boys will be pissed.

"God, can't she leave Lucas alone for ten minutes!" a blonde, who she's learned is Bevin, asks in exasperation. Peyton bites back her smile.

"No, because apparently even the guys want to sleep with him", Brooke says next as she pulls her hair into a pony tail. Peyton sits beside her and offers the brunette her bottle.

Over the last few days they've sort of developed a friendship. They talk about random things and they actually have a few things in common. Missing parents, a big house to themselves, the feeling of always being alone.

"So, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Bevin asks Peyton.

The blonde shrugs. "This doesn't really mean a lot to me, but I know it means a lot to you guys so I don't wanna mess that up", she replies honestly.

"You know, you're really cool, Peyton", Bevin says with a smile. The blonde smirks, but before she can respond a voice cuts through the auditorium.

"Please, don't feed her ego!"

"Haley James!" Peyton says as she stands and runs to hug her friend.

Haley hugs her back and brings her over to a few of the girls. After introductions are made and Haley lets Peyton take a few bites out of the cheeseburger she smuggled in and they laugh and talk about boys. It's totally girly and when Bevin makes a comment about Skills Peyton and Haley laugh loudly; promising to hook them up. It's nice to expand her horizons. Then the brunettes gone – mostly because Rachel comes back into the room.

"Alright ladies, one more time from the top!"

The next morning they all wake up sore and exhausted and they all want to kill Rachel Gatina. As Peyton leaves the room she puts her sunglasses over her eyes and ties the blue ribbon in her pulled back curls.

"Lookin' good Sawyer", a voice calls out from behind her. She turns to see the smirk of Nathan Scott. He's got his slacks on and a nice button down shirt, but his tie is undone.

"Lookin' sloppy Scott", she teases as she points to his tie. He shrugs carelessly and she rolls her eyes. "Does Brooke know how to do a tie?" Nathan laughs.

"Brooke's lucky she can tie her own shoes. She was completely pampered as a kid", Peyton huffs a huge breath of air. She grabs onto the two ends of the tie and knots them together easily.

"And where did you learn to tie a tie?" he asks as she fixes it perfectly.

"My dad taught me before he left for a summer. Apparently, it's something all girls need to know how to do", she says with a shrug. They walk down the hall and make it to the elevator.

"How was practice last night?" he asks.

The only thing Peyton can do is groan from the hours of sweat and pain she endured the other night. She steals a sideways glance at Nathan. It's crazy to believe that months ago they weren't even friends and now she's sharing an elevator with him while discussing the beating she took at cheerleading practice the other night.

Life has totally changed.

"Good luck", he says as they part ways once they hit the auditorium. He finds Brooke and the two embrace before kissing briefly, she smiles at the sight. Peyton heads for the stairs, but feels her arm get tugged on before she can even make it up one maroon colored incline.

"Lucas", she says in shock.

They haven't spoken at all during this trip, the obvious reason being the redhead. He looks good though. In his beige slacks and a blue button down; his tie hangs loosely around his neck and she itches to reach out and fix it. He smiles at her bashfully and it makes her smiles too.

"I just wanted to say congratulations and good luck", he seems to whisper. It lets her know Rachel is in a 15 foot radius. She hates that he does this and doesn't think she knows. She nods and begins to walk away again, but Lucas pulls her into his arms.

Apparently he doesn't care about his crazy girlfriend.

He pushes her to an arms length and she grins. "Thanks", she says before being dragged off by Brooke.

Lucas watches her go with a smile on his lips. He can hear them vaguely in the distance and the nicknames they have for each other excites him. Maybe Peyton will like this world.

"You ready for this, P. Sawyer?" she asks as she tilts her head; her somewhat curly hair falls to one side. Peyton smiles and responds.

"I sure as Hell hope so, B. Davis", the nicknames are a new thing, but both girls love them. Neither can explain it, but it feels like they've known each other for years. They're total opposites, but they balance each other out.

They're called to the stage and Peyton smiles and waves at Haley and Mouth and Skills. Rachel takes the front spot and it makes all the girls roll their eyes. Hopefully she can remember the five minute routine for all five minutes.

The music starts and Lucas watches as the girls move on stage. The crowd cheers and Rachel shakes her hips seductively, but he finds himself drifting to watch Peyton. The ribbon in her hair bounces around and her skirt flies in different directions and she's smiling. She's actually smiling.

When the crowd gasps he looks just in time to see Rachel and another cheerleader on the floor. After 10 seconds of tense stillness Rachel flees the stage and leaves the girls in a bind about what to do.

And then he sees Peyton jump to the front.

She busts out her typical white girl moves. The running man, air guitar and the worm. Lucas can't believe his eyes. She's doing the worm on stage. Not only that, but she's gotten all the other girls into it. Brooke starts the robot and then Bevin forms a kick line. It isn't long before the entire team – and Mouth, Haley, and Skills take to the stage.

They don't win, but they spend the night laughing and talking about the 7 minutes they all spent together on stage. At one point Lucas gives Peyton a look that makes her have to turn the other way.

After that night, she also becomes a permanent cheerleader.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

When he walks into her room late one night she doesn't have to ask what he's doing here. She knows.

Of course she knows.

But, she's given him his space just like he gives her on the warped anniversary. His Uncle Keith was a great man and he was Lucas's father in every way that mattered.

And he passed away last year.

It was a car accident – those seem to haunt the two blondes – that took Keith away from the world. He was on his way to get Karen from the airport. She was coming home from a cooking school in Florence. When a drunk driver ran a red light and slammed into the passenger side. The old jeep flipped several times because of the impact and Keith was killed instantly. The bright side, the doctors said, was that he didn't feel anything. Lucas was haunted with the fact that Keith had _seen_ everything.

"I miss him", Lucas whispers as he sits on her bed. Peyton looks up at him from her place on the pillow and nods. A day doesn't go by without her thinking of him. It must be magnified for Lucas.

"Does it ever get any easier?" he asks in a childlike murmur. Peyton shrugs.

"Every person's different", she doesn't want to tell him one thing and then have him experience another. Plus, every person really is different.

"I know Peyt, but I could really use an answer", and then he smiles.

It's not a huge grin and it comes and goes quickly, but she's still recovering from the shortened version of her name. _Peyt._ He only uses it once in a while. Mostly because she told him once, a while ago, that she didn't like it.

She secretly loves it.

So that's why, with the tingle of that nickname matching the shudder of that smile, she caves.

"It'll always be there. That knowledge that they aren't around is always with you. But after a while, it stops hurting when you think about them. That heartache starts to fade and it's not so crushing to", she says and then shrugs as if it's not a big deal.

Lucas stares at her pensively and then he lies down beside her. She's so strong that sometimes he forgets she's the same age as him. At seventeen she's already lost an adoptive mother and a birth mother. Peyton can feel the warmth of his body radiate in her direction and she hopes he can't hear her heart pound.

"I should have been there", he says with a hoarse voice. Peyton turns onto her side and looks at him incredulously. "I should have gone with him to get her . . . God! I should have just _gone_ like I told him I would!" he says in frustration. After his outburst Peyton remains silent. There's nothing she can say to that.

She's the reason he wasn't in that car.

Her father had picked up a lot more business the summer going into their junior year. He was away a lot more often and that meant Peyton was alone more often – except for the time she had with Lucas. But even that was minimal – Rachel was working her way into the picture.

Larry had promised that he would be home for her last two years of high school, but that didn't happen. The day after he left was the day Karen came home. It was raining and Peyton had never been a fan of storms. Lucas knew this. He called Peyton without having to think it over and offered to stop by. She insisted it wasn't necessary because she knew Karen was coming back and that they would all want to spend some time together. He wouldn't hear it; especially when thunder roared and she squealed. After he hung up however, he looked at Keith guiltily, but the older man simply smiled.

Peyton always thought he wanted them together.

Lucas turns on his side after Peyton's silence looms. Unbeknownst to her, tears are in her eyes and he instantly realizes his mistake.

"Peyton, I didn't mean anything by it", he mutters. Peyton nods, not trusting her own voice. That's when Lucas puts his hand on her cheek and moves himself closer to her. "I mean it", he whispers into her ear. "I miss Keith everyday, but I'd never want to leave you. I'd miss you too much", he says with a soft, caring voice. She looks up at him from beneath her long lashes and smiles cheekily.

"What exactly would you miss?" he chuckles heartily and lies flat on his back. She misses the warmth that his hand provided.

"I don't know", he answers honestly. He'd just miss her, but she'd never accept that as an answer.

"Oh come on", she pries. "There has to be something . . ." when he remains silent she guesses. "My shining personality?"

His burst of laughter shocks her.

"What!" she cries indignantly. He tilts his head and gives her a look as if to say – _Are you really asking this._

"You're not exactly the cheeriest person", her mouth drops and she whacks his shoulder, which only causes more laughter.

"I'm cheery", she insists.

"Peyton, on Halloween when we were 12 you dressed as the Angel of Death", he says with laughter still in his throat.

She wants to get mad. Really, she does, but his laughter is so sweet and he looks so handsome with his dimples showing that she simply can't be mad.

"Whatever", she grumbles. He smirks at the pout she wears.

"Oh come on", he reaches out and pulls her close to him. Her head rests right above his heart and he breathes in her comforting scent – vanilla with a hint of lavender. "I'm only teasing", he says with a sweet voice.

"Yeah, you're hysterical", she mumbles against his body. Shivers travel up his spine, but he doesn't know why. She rests her weight against him and he can't help but you notice that she molds against him in all the right ways. He almost makes note of another thing.

They lay like that in the silence of her room like they have so many times before. It's comfortable. They don't need to talk or listen to music – although they enjoy both – to fill the gaps because it's peaceful.

"Do you have a plan?" Peyton asks suddenly. He furrows his brows and as if she can see him she clarifies, "Like a five year plan. What you'll be doing? Where you'll live? Who you'll be with", she adds the last part quietly.

He waits a minute and then shrugs. "I never really thought about it, but I guess I'll be playing professional ball. I'll be living in tree Hill, but I'll have a house in Los Angeles, maybe in New York", he says with a cheeky smile.

"And Rachel Gatina is who you'll be with?" she asks playfully – she hopes. Lucas chuckles and then groans; much to Peyton's surprise. "What? The great Rachel Gatina isn't part of your five year plan?" she teases further.

He shrugs. "I never really thought about it", he admits. "I always knew basketball, Tree Hill, family, you", he says simply.

"Me?" she asks in shock. He meets her eyes and nods.

"Yeah, you'll always be in my life."

Peyton's heart flutters.

"You're my best friend."

And then her heart crashes and burns.

Before she can respond, not that she has anything to say to that, he glances at the clock and lets out a breath. It's been an hour and he feels like a whole new person. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" She asks sullenly. He pulls her a little closer and Peyton lets her arm wrap around his body.

"Make me forget about being sad", he says in awe. Like she has superpowers.

"It's a gift", she says seriously before they both burst into laughter. "I just don't like seeing you so upset", she whispers.

"It's a two way street, Blondie", he murmurs before kissing the top of her golden curls. "I love you."

She waits with baited breath – though she knows it won't come – for him to continue with, I'm in love with you, I've always been in love with you, but I've been too afraid to say anything.

The silence is deafening.

She thinks that maybe this is her chance. Her moment to make every dream she's ever dreamt come true. Her shot at laying it all out there. She opens her mouth, but those words don't spill from her mouth;

"I love you too", she whispers.

And she does. She just loves him too much to risk losing him.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

HCM.

Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. There are three types of cardiomyopathy: "hypertrophic", "dilated" and "restrictive". The main feature of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy is an excessive thickening of the heart muscle. Thickening is seen in the ventricular septal measurement, and in weight. Heart muscle may also thicken in normal individuals as a result of high blood pressure or prolonged athletic training. Furthermore, there is a fine line between and athletic heart and a heart with HCM.

Peyton can remember every word Karen reiterated to her. Apparently Lucas's 'basic doctor's appointment' a week ago was a lot bigger then he led on. He's got a heart condition, one he inherited from Dan of all people. It was a 50/50 shot between him and Nathan and like most times in his life, Nathan came out on top.

Because of his heart condition basketball isn't an option anymore. He can only play for 15 minute intervals and there isn't a spot for a player of that type in the NBA or the college leagues. Peyton's just glad he got to play in and win the State Championship before he found any of this out.

When she hears that all too familiar swish of the net she smiles. After checking his house and the cemetery she should have known he'd be here. She watches for a minute as he dribbles and then the ball sails through the net with ease.

"Nice shot", she calls out with a smile on her lips. Lucas whirls around and smiles softly when he sees her. She always knows where to find him and it's always at the best possible times.

Lucas tilts his head, "Where are you going? And why are you dressed like that?" he asks as he eyes her in her cheerleading uniform. Peyton chuckles and places her hands on her hips.

"Nathan's press conference is tonight, he's accepting Duke's offer, a few of the cheerleaders have to be there", she says with a shrug. "I figured Rachel would have told you."

Lucas rubs the back of his neck and Peyton feels herself worry. He only does that when he's nervous or has something to tell her. "We kind of broke up", he admits sheepishly.

Her mouth drops and she takes three giant steps over to him. "Luke, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything sooner?" she asks frantically. He shrugs.

"I just came out here and tried to clear my mind. Don't worry, it wasn't for more then fifteen minutes at a time", he says before she can interject. Peyton smiles, but it quickly fades.

"What happened?" she feels the need to ask. They were always hot and cold and they were always on again and off again, but something about the look in Lucas's eyes let her know this was it.

It was final.

"She doesn't want to be tied down to a guy who's got a heart condition", he quotes bitterly. Peyton's heart breaks for him.

Lucas Scott has a heart the size of the moon – flawed or not – and it wasn't fair for her to throw that in his face. This was just another reason, the ultimate reason, for her to hate Rachel Gatina.

"I'm so sorry, Luke", she whispers as she throws her arms around him. Lucas hugs her back and takes in that familiar smell – it calms him. "I'm sure she's kicking herself for it", Peyton says as they break apart.

Lucas snorts. "No really, I mean . . . picture a future moment in time. It's like the best day ever, all your dreams come true and I'm sure you'll want her standing next to you. She'll realize that too."

Lucas shakes his head and lets the ball fall to the floor. "I doubt that. Bevin told Skills she saw Rachel at the mall with Vegas", that thought makes Peyton cringe.

She hasn't been a cheerleader for too long and so she doesn't know the players as well as the other girls, but from what she can gather about Vegas, well it isn't much. The kid is a total meathead. But he doesn't have a heart condition and he has a chance at going pro. Which means he'll be making a ton of money.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better it's a complete downgrade", she says with a smile. Lucas chuckles, but before he can say anything, her cell phone goes off. Peyton smiles warily.

"That's my alarm. The conference is starting soon", she whispers. Lucas nods in complete understanding. "I can stay", she offers. "They definitely don't need little old me there", Lucas shakes his head. She's got obligations to attend to; he'd never hold them against her.

"Go! Wear your cheer smile and stand straight. I'll be watching", he says playfully. She hesitates, but Lucas gives her a look silently saying everything he doesn't speak. He'll call her if he needs her. He appreciates her concern. He'll be fine.

"Okay", she says softly and taps his chest once before walking off the familiar blacktop. For some reason, Lucas watches her leave and feels an ache in his chest. He doesn't want her to leave him right now. His blue eyes cloud over as they watch the sway of her hips and the length of her legs from the pleated blue skirt.

"Nice legs!" he yells out randomly. Peyton stops and looks at him with a confused expression. "You asked me once, a while ago, what I'd miss about you", recognition fills her green eyes as she remember the night he walked into her room with tears in his eyes.

"I'd miss your legs", he says in case she didn't fully understand what he was getting at. "They're kind of chickeny", he teases which leads to her playfully giving him the finger. "But from far away they're pretty amazing."

She waits a minute before saying anything. He's just broken up with his girlfriend of nearly a year. He's in emotional turmoil and doesn't know what he's saying. Right?

"I'm not sure that's a compliment", she yells back, a hint of her southern accent makes an appearance and it makes Lucas smirk.

He looks her over once more and that smirk turns into a grin. "Oh it is, trust me!" Peyton shakes her head and lets out a noise.

"I'm leaving now!" she calls back and does just that. Lucas keeps his eyes on her legs.

Because he wasn't kidding. They're pretty amazing.

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me  
_

Graduation is a day that all seniors look forward to, Lucas included. He smiles and laughs as he looks around his mother's crowed café. All his friends and their family is here and it feels like it should be. All of them together again. Even Larry made it home and Lucas couldn't have been happier to see the pure joy in Peyton's eyes when she saw her father earlier today.

With his thoughts on the curly blonde he looks around, but frowns. She's nowhere to be seen. He loosens his tie and undoes the first button; the summer air has already hit this small town hard and it makes his dress clothes unbearable, but he knows his mother would kill him for changing.

He slowly backs out of the room and heads for the small staircase in the kitchen. This is something he and Peyton used to do when they were kids. He'd sneak them into his mother's café after hours and they'd sit on the roof. Sometimes they'd talk and other times they'd stare at the stars; hoping for a shooting one to make a wish and see it come true.

When he opens the large metal door he smirks. There she is, standing near the ledge with her arms folded as she watches the small town bustle down below. He cups his hands around his mouth and yells out;

"Don't jump! It's only the beginning of the end!"

Before she turns to face him she rolls her eyes. She knew he'd never let that go. She had said it one night a few days before graduation and he had chuckled then. Apparently, she could never live down her broodiness.

Now they're both heading to UNC in the fall. He'll study literature and she'll double major in art and business. They already have their classes worked out so that they can see each other as often as possible and the even have a few core classes together. It should be a good first semester.

When she looks at him, he can feel his breath catch and his heart stop. She's wearing a white sundress and her long curls are delicately pinned back. Her makeup is minimal, but brings out her green eyes. She looks absolutely gorgeous.

He doesn't know what makes it change, but suddenly everything does.

She's no longer the girl he fake married when they were 6. She's more then the first girl he ever kissed. She stops being the girl he taught how to tie her shoes. She isn't just his best friend. She's Peyton Sawyer.

And he's in love with her.

He walks purposely towards her and Peyton just eyes him in confusion. When he's about a foot away he grabs her hand and brings her closer to him.

"It's you", he whispers. She looks at him with even more confusion on her features and she must think he's speaking another language. "That night at the Rivercourt, you said I wanted Rachel next to me", he mumbles. She's still totally confused and it's really angering him.

"I love you", he blurts out. Peyton smiles, but it's bittersweet. He looks so good in his white dress shirt and black slacks, with a slim black tie to match.

"I love you too", she responds automatically. She's used to his friendly declarations by now. To her shock Lucas shakes his head fiercely.

"No, I – this may be out of line and I could be making a huge mistake, but I love you", he pauses and Peyton can feel her heart pound out of her chest. She's pretty sure she waited for the next words her entire life. "I'm in love with you."

She doesn't yell. She isn't even frustrated. She simply pulls on the collar of his shirt and looks into his eyes. When their lips meet it's like nothing they've ever experienced before. He pulls her closer and she clings to him. Neither wants to let this moment end.

They break apart and take giant gasps of air before she smiles brightly. Their foreheads rest together and they both take the moment to breathe it all in. They're best friends and they already know everything there is to know about the other person, but as _friends_.

Now they'll learn about each other as lovers and partners. They'll learn about each other in every possible way they can. He licks his lips and she whispers;

"Took you long enough."

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought; just maybe, you belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

* * *

Let me know what you think!

**AN**: I also wanted to throw out there that Hilarie Burton has a blog for her production company. This may not be news to some of you – and yet maybe it is – but the blog isn't what I wanted to discuss. There were rumors that were flying about her not coming back for next season, well she addresses them in a video and I swear it breaks my heart. She's probably the most genuine and graceful person I've never met LOL. She's a total rockstar. I just wanted you all to know and maybe take a look at it.

My basic point is that I think she's the kind of woman girls should aspire to be. I know I do.


	2. Fearless

**I own nothing, not even "Fearless" by Taylor Swift.**

Still love Taylor.** Love Story** is a song off her newest album; I'm sure most of you know that song!

Alright, this is a continuation to You Belong With Me. I wasn't going to do one, but it was so well perceived that I figured what the heck (hope I didn't ruin it!). Maybe I'll write a last part.

This one's over the course of a year also.

Enjoy!

* * *

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

The town smells of rain and Peyton savors it. There's something to be said about Carolina rain, especially in the spring. It smells like grass and dew and it makes the streets glisten like a deep, dark ocean. A warm hand clasps with hers and she smiles to herself – although she's sure her smile is very noticeable.

"Dork", Lucas mutters, but pulls her just a little closer as they leave the restaurant. Peyton sends him a pointed look and he rolls his eyes. It's completely different when he does it.

It's springtime in Tree Hill and their week long break has just begun. They're spending it in their hometown, not exactly something most teens would do, but it just made sense to them. They haven't been home since Christmas and they miss the few people in their small group that still live here.

"What time are we going to your mom's tomorrow?" she asks as they stroll along the river walk. He raises his arm and she fits into the spot perfectly. He doesn't know how he never realized how perfect she is.

"I think around lunch time. And why do you say it like you've never met her?" he asks playfully as they near the car. She puts her hand flat on his chest and stops him in his tracks. When she smiles coyly he knows why.

His heart is _pounding_ beneath her palm.

"I love you", she whispers. He smirks and pulls her closer. They both grin before their lips meet. In the last 9 months since they've been dating he's learned a lot about her.

She keeps her eyes closed for an extra second after they break a kiss. She lets out a sigh every time he kisses the top of her head. She loves seeing him in just his jeans (no shirt). She likes to cuddle. She loves to wink after a silly joke. She also wants to wait to have sex.

And it kills him, but he understands.

And he loves her, so he'll wait.

Her tongue grazes his lips and even though he groans he gently pushes her away. Sure enough her eyes stay closed and it makes him smile. He wants her so bad. God, he doesn't think he's ever wanted another person as badly before.

Maybe this is what being in love does to someone. Turns them into the other person's drug. Because she is. He's totally addicted to her, but he doesn't care in the least.

"I love you too", he says gravelly. It gives Peyton the best kind of chill. He pulls on her arm and they start walking again, but she's a step behind. She takes the minute to enjoy her view.

He makes everything look sexy, even now; a simple pair of jeans and a sweatshirt is like nothing she's ever seen on him. Then again, she loves him in nothing, but a pair of jeans. That's her personal secret though.

He pulls her forward and then stops so that she's stumbling over her feet in his direction. When she's pressed against his body he wraps his arm around her waist and clasps their entangled hands in the air.

"What are you doing?" she asks with a laugh in her throat. Her hand finds the back of his neck and she strokes that area softly. Lucas lets out a noise of content and she moves her hand to the side of his face. This beautiful boy is all hers.

"Dance with me", he says softly. And her heart grows just a little bit bigger. This beautiful, romantic boy is all hers. She grins and feels a blush rise to her cheeks.

"There's no music", she teases as they begin to sway to the silence. Lucas rolls his eyes; she would find a way to pick on him at this moment. He wracks his brain for something significant to them, but they never attended any dances together and all the songs they listen to are a bit too depressing for this moment. Although, she's broadened her horizons lately.

"Come on Romeo, woo me", she quips yet again and suddenly he has the perfect song in mind. He knows she'll get a kick out of it and probably find a way to make it up to him later. And that thought makes him grin.

He clears his throat and Peyton raises her brows. He's really going to sing? She's heard him in the shower . . . it's not exactly an award winning set of pipes he's got. He pulls her a little closer and Peyton's mirth stops.

"I've been waiting for so long. Now I've finally found someone to stand by me . . ." Peyton's mouth gapes open and she can feel her eyes fill with tears. _(I've Had) The Time Of My Life._ The movie _Dirty Dancing_ has been a staple in their lives for as long as they can remember.

She absolutely loves him for being this guy right now.

"I've had the time of my life. No I never felt this way before. Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you", by the time she starts listening again his rough, off tempo voice sounds like the sweetest thing she's ever heard.

She wishes she could find a way to make this up to him. She knows he's not expecting anything in return, but she really wants to do something for him. And he's been so patient with other things. She doesn't want to have sex.

Well, she does, but she's scared. Sex changes everything – as terribly cliché as that sounds. And she knows they're already testing fate because they're best friends and they're dating, but she just feels like if they sleep together and break up, she won't be able to recover from it.

"Are you wooed?" he asks with a knowing smirk. Peyton rolls her eyes and smacks his shoulder playfully. She hugs him tightly around the waist and he kisses the top of her head. "Is that a yes?"

"You're ruining the moment!" she grumbles playfully. He catches her hand before she can pull it away and he kisses each knuckle delicately. Okay, the moment is totally restored.

"I love you, Lucas Scott", she whispers sweetly.

It doesn't matter how many times he hears it or that she's just spoken those same words minutes ago. His heart still pounds, which probably isn't good for a guy with a heart condition.

"I love you too, Peyton Sawyer."

He thinks that maybe he always did. He _knows_ that he always will.

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly makin' me want you_

They drive along the back roads of North Carolina. They top's down on her classic Comet and the music's loud. He had insisted on driving and she begrudgingly let him. It's been nice though, getting to take in all the sights.

She's just mad she doesn't know where they're going.

Typically, she'd get the surprise out of him faster then they could make it to the car, but he's been adamant about not telling her. She doesn't want to ruin the surprise because he's so excited for it. And he looks so damn cute when he's excited.

"I don't even get a hint?" she asks over the wind and music. He doesn't answer; simply shakes his head. She pushes her sunglasses up onto her nose and pouts heavily. Lucas doesn't cave.

She's lived in North Carolina for her entire life, but she's certain they're not in that state anymore. The view is still just as scenic, but she can tell they're heading south along the coast. The wheels in her mind start turning.

Lucas glances over at her and smirks. She's so adorable when she tries to figure things out. Her tongue sticks out the side of her mouth and she scrunches her nose. She's almost too perfect for words.

"I need you to put this on", he says as he hands her a blindfold. She laughs and shakes her head. There is no way she's wearing that. "Do you trust me?"

Damn.

"Fine", she says with a huff. "I swear this better be worth it, Scott", she warns playfully, but he knows she's being completely serious. She places the black material over her eyes and ties it behind her head. Lucas trusts her enough to know that she really can't see anything.

"When isn't it?" he asks in a low, deep voice. Peyton's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and he resists the urge to chuckle. She'd take the blindfold off without a doubt. He leans over and kisses her cheek before scurrying out of the car and over to the passengers side.

"I can smell the ocean", she says as the salty wind hits her. Lucas takes her hand and places his other one at the small of her back. He leans his lips down to her ear; close enough for his breath to make her shiver.

"Close, any other guesses?" he whispers as they walk along the sand. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she resists the urge to blindly pull him into her arms.

"We're at a beach, I don't know how much more I could guess", she says dryly. He chuckles because he understands her frustration. He wasn't here the day she first came to this beach.

"Are you ready?" he asks softy. She nods eagerly and when he removes the cloth she gasps. The seagulls all overhead caw and the waves crash at her feet. She's been here every summer since she turned 9.

"Myrtle Beach", she whispers and feels her eyes well with tears. She looks at him and he starts to speak, but she cuts him off when she buries her face into his chest. She says something, but it's mumbled against his clothing. It doesn't matter though.

He knows she's telling him she loves him.

"How did you know about this place?" she asks as she intertwines their hands and they stroll down the sandy beach.

"It wasn't easy, I had to beg my mom to tell me, but she eventually caved because I'm so charming", he says with a smirk. Peyton snorts. "Alright, I told her it was for our anniversary", he mumbles.

Peyton's mouth drops a little and she shakes her head. She really doesn't know how she got so lucky sometimes. Fate was a magical thing and she's never been more grateful for it.

"Happy 10 months", she says with a grin. Her arm curls around his waist and her fingers tickle his hip. He has to hold back his groan.

"And to many more, baby", he says as he leans his head down and their lips meet.

They continue to walk along the sand and talk about school and their friends. Peyton's mind wanders from time to time. She remembers the first time she ever came down here. It was the summer after her mother passed away and she was still trying to recover from it. Karen had picked her up one day, without telling her where they were going, and drove down here.

They spent the day talking about her mom and she cried, longer and harder then she had since the funeral. That was the first day she truly considered Karen another mother. They continued the tradition for years after that, included this past summer before Peyton moved closer to school.

Peyton started to collect some shells along the shoreline and Lucas watched, unabashedly, while she bent over and pushed the sand around. The sexiest thing about her was that she didn't know how sexy she was. Even now, in her dark blue bikini top and denim skirt, her hair blowing in the wind, she was gorgeous.

"Can you believe our first years almost over?" she asks in amazement as they sit in a secluded area of the sandy coast. He shakes his head and rests his arms behind him. Peyton can only stare.

He's gotten a tan from having his shirt off all day and his blue and white board shorts hang perfectly from his waist. His hair's tousled from the damp breeze and she's sure she could feel the salt if she ran her hands through it.

"God! Do you have to be so sexy?" she speaks like it's an accusation. He smirks and that only fuels her. "Don't do that", she grumbles. This, of course, only causes him to smirk more and he pulls her to his side.

"You've always loved my smirk, huh?" he asks playfully. He falls back onto the sand and rests her upper half atop him. She traces a pattern over his heart; something he's come to anticipate and love, but she doesn't respond.

"Wanna know what I love about you?" she lifts her head and looks at him expectantly. "Your curls", he whispers. She rolls her eyes and he pulls her closer. "I'm serious. They're always so perfect and I always wanted to twirl them", he admits as he takes a strand of her golden hair.

"Lucas", she says with a touched smile.

"It broke my heart when you chopped it all off junior year", he admits with a smile. Peyton makes a noise of remembrance.

"My rebellious years, I still don't know how I thought I could treat Ellie like that", she mumbles in annoyance of herself.

"You were shocked", he defends her actions. "But you made up for everything."

"I never did thank you for going with me to see her that first time", she whispers.

"And you never will", he grins when he hears her sigh. She burrows into his embrace when a breeze gives her goose-bumps.

"You're always saving me", she mutters against his cool skin. Lucas kisses her temple and wraps both his arms around her body.

"Somebody's got to."

And that same somebody always will.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

They don't live together, but their apartments are within walking distance. Lucas had suggested getting an apartment with each other, but she didn't want to. Part of going to college was getting different experiences. They still see each other everyday and they do sleep over each other's places, but it's nice to have their own separate nook.

She opens Lucas's front door without a second thought and kicks it closed behind her. She begins to sort through the mail she picked up on her way over; Peyton smiles as she opens the white box addressed to her. She rolls her eyes and picks up the small, rectangular card only to laugh again. It still surprises her at how unsubtle some people are.

She reaches for her cell and dials a number she never thought she'd know by heart. A few rings go by and she gets ready to just hang up, until a raspy voice stops her.

"_Brooke Davis"_, she greets properly.

"Well, listen to you, all professional", Peyton teases.

"_Oh shut up!"_ the brunette says with a laugh.

After the Sparkle Classic, Brooke and Peyton grew closer. They spent their free time together and even though it made Haley nervous, the blonde was sure to include her in everything. Peyton would never dream of leaving behind the girl who was there for her through it all.

"How are you, B. Davis?" she asks as she sits at the kitchen table. Brooke lets out a large breath and Peyton chuckles.

"_I've been so incredibly busy"_, she whines. _"Who knew fashion had so much work to it!"_

As Lucas and Peyton prepared for UNC in the fall, Brooke was heading to New York. She was accepted and received a scholarship to FIT, Fashion Institute of Technology. Peyton still remembers seeing her off at the airport and actually shedding a tear for the girl she'd come to call a friend.

Sometimes the way her life turned out still shocks her.

"Well, that's what happens when you want to see your name up in lights", Peyton teases. She sips her coffee and fingers the material that rests in the box beside her.

"_I don't want my name in lights"_, she corrects. _"Other people can have their name in the lights . . . they just have to be wearing me"_, she says cheekily.

"Ah, yes", Peyton says with a wistful voice. "Brooke's senior year goal; to hear an Oscar winner tell Joan Rivers, 'I'm wearing Brooke Davis'", she quotes their high school year book.

"_Okay, in my defense, Joan Rivers it still totally better the Ryan Seacrest"_, Peyton nods even though Brooke can't see her, she knows the brunette knows.

"Plus, it'll be totally worth it", Peyton says. "You're stuffs great, Brooke", she gushes.

Clothes over Bros started after a tough break up between her and Nathan a little after the classic, they got back together a little time later, but it sparked Brooke's passion. Over the last few months Brooke's sent at least a dozen different designs to Peyton. They're always tasteful and gorgeous and they fit the blonde perfectly. Lucas has sent numerous e-mails thanking the brunette.

"_You just wait till you get your newest gift"_, Peyton bites her lip at Brooke's words. She can picture the smirk and kinked eyebrow that are trademark Davis and she can only laugh.

"Actually, that's why I'm calling –"

"_You didn't want to hear my voice?"_ Brooke mocks shock. Peyton snorts.

"Call me crazy", she mumbles and both girls laugh. "Brooke, this is very . . ."

"_Sexy, I know"_, she says with a grin. Peyton takes out the deep red corset and holds it up against her chest.

"It's definitely sexy", she agrees. "I'm just not sure I'll use it", she mumbles to which Brooke scoffs.

"_Are you telling me you still haven't done it with Broody?" _she asks in pure shock. Peyton can feel the blush rise to her cheeks. Brooke's always been so open about her sexuality and sex in general, it makes the blonde jealous.

"Okay, could you not say it like that", she begs with a laugh. "No, we haven't done that yet, but that's not what we're about", she argues.

"_Oh Peyton"_, Brooke says through a laugh. _"It does not matter who you date or what kind of guy Lucas is, it's totally up there on his list."_

Peyton groans and throws her head back. "Why is the whole world so consumed with sex?!" she question rhetorically.

"_Because it's fun"_, Brooke answers simply. Peyton chuckles. _"I think the better question is why you're _so_ scared of it?"_

"I'm not sc –"

"_P. Sawyer, you're scared"_, Brooke cuts her off. _"What's the deal?"_

"_It's_ a big deal, Brooke. Sex changes things and what if it's awkward? And I've been told it hurts", she rambles.

"_Been told? Peyton, are you still a virgin?"_

"I was under the impression that was kind of obvious", she grumbles as Brooke's laughter fills her ears. The brunette catches her breath and wipes at the tears from her laughter

"_No . . . I mean I guess it is. It's just that you're blonde and have killer legs, I guess – I don't know. I always thought there was at least one guy"_, Peyton lets out a noise and Brooke continues. _"But, it's sweet that he'll be your first"_, she whispers.

"That's why it's such a big deal Brooke!" she whines into the other end of the phone. Brooke frowns in sympathy.

"_Okay, yes, sex changes things, but it changes them for the better"_, she says softly and it makes Peyton smile. Brooke Davis always put up a front of bitchy and snobbish, but that's not who she is. She's caring and brave; she's also a really great friend.

"_It's going to be a little awkward and uncoordinated, and it might hurt a bit, but I know how much Lucas loves you and if at any time you're uncomfortable or the pain is too much, he'll stop"_, she says with conviction.

Peyton listens while Brooke continues her little speech. She knows that Lucas would be nothing but attentive and he wouldn't push her – hasn't pushed her – to do anything she didn't want. Her biggest issue is that his last sexual partner was Rachel and the whole school knew how that girl was in bed.

It makes Peyton feel incredibly insecure.

"Hey Brooke, who was your first?" she cuts the brunette off. Brooke freezes and clears her throat.

"_I'm not answering that"_, she says stiffly; Peyton quirks her brow.

"I've just spilled my guts about my virgin-hood, this is the least you could do!" she's met with silence. "Oh, it's embarrassing isn't it? Oh God, you totally has sex with Tim!" she squeals.

"_I did not!"_ Brooke says with a chuckle. _"It was Nathan"_, she whispers and Peyton frowns. She should have figured.

"I'm sorry, B", Peyton says softly. Brooke shakes her head.

"_No, it's fine. Since he's already been brought up . . . how is he?"_

The golden couple, as they were affectionately called amongst the group out one-time outsiders broke up shortly before the fall semester started. Brooke was heading to New York and Nathan was going over to Duke. They needed to live their dreams and then they would find a way back to each other. It was an amicable split and it devastated both of them.

"Good, Duke kicked ass last night. He's coming over for dinner on Saturday, anything you want me to tell him?"

The Scott brother's relationship was slowly building thanks to the curly blonde. She insisted that Nathan wasn't the terrible guy he was credited to be and Lucas was more then the kid Dan didn't want. It also helped that both boys hated the man that was their father.

"_Nah, just do me a favor and put that outfit to use. Someone needs to get laid"_, she mumbles. Peyton chuckles and perks her ears when the front door jiggles.

"I gotta go, B. Lucas is home", she says in a rush as she grabs the box and heads to the room. "I'll tell Lucas you said hey", she whispers as she throws the cardboard under the bed.

"_Alright, have fun not having sex!"_ the brunette teases.

"You too", Peyton fires back. Brooke playfully mumbles something about her being a bitch and hangs up the phone just as Lucas walks into the kitchen.

"Hey babe", he says softly as he kisses her temple. "Who was on the phone?"

"Brooke, she said hey", Peyton says easily as she flips through the magazine. Lucas nods and stretches his arms over his head.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower", Peyton nods and tries not to act distracted by the chiseled flesh of his stomach. She turns her head and watches as he walks into the bathroom and when the door closes behind him she sighs.

Maybe they are ready.

Maybe she's ready.

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger's seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment now, capture it, remember it_

They still have their typical Sunday mornings together.

They're not always in Tree Hill so they can't always eat at Karen's, but they still go to a diner. Sometimes they walk around the park near the campus. Other times, like today, they sit in his apartment with the breakfast they picked up, unlike other days; they're playing an old favorite.

"She's a Runner", he says while staring at his screen. Peyton's face lights up and she points in excitement.

"Billy Squire!" he nods and she claps triumphantly. "And I am very impressed that you have Billy Squire on your iTunes", she says with a smile.

"Actually, I think you gave that to me", he admits while he takes a bite of his egg sandwich. She nods, that makes sense.

"Okay umm, The Runaway Found", her eyes widen and she quickly swallows the bite of her eggs.

"The Veils", she speaks before chugging down her chocolate milk. He nods; she's too good at this.

"Running to Stand Still", he mumbles.

"U2!"

"Running with Th –"

"Van Halen!" she cuts him off.

"Devil", he finishes anyway. "God! You're good baby girl", he grumbles; his competitiveness gets the better of him and he pouts heavily. Peyton chuckles.

"Oh baby", she whispers before leaning forward to kiss him. He moans when they break apart and watches as she rests against the pillows on his bed.

"When's the last time we played this?" he asks with laughter in his throat. Peyton tucks a curl behind her ear and makes a face.

"About a week before Rachel came into the picture", she mumbles and plays with her fingers. Lucas's posture slumps.

"Yeah", he whispers. "I'm sorry about all that", he says for lack of better words. Peyton laughs, but it sounds like air escaping her mouth. He puts his laptop on his nightstand and crawls onto the bed.

"I mean it", he whispers. He rests his weight on his arms, but keeps his body parallel with hers. Peyton's breathing increases. "I never should have thrown away our friendship."

"You didn't", she promises. "Can I be honest with you?" she asks. He nods his head eagerly. "I'm nervous about sleeping with you because you slept with her", she whispers. Lucas's heart constricts.

"I've been tested and we always used protection", he attempts to joke, but Peyton shuts her eyes tightly. She does not need mental pictures of them together. "Sorry", he mumbles.

"Luke, I just – she was Rachel freaking Gatina", Peyton says with a look that Lucas understands. "She was like the sex queen!"

After high school said 'sex queen' ran off to Los Angeles to pursue acting or modeling; nobody really knew. The sad part was that the last thing anybody heard of her, she'd gotten caught up in the typical LA scene. The clubs and parties and alcohol and drugs. She became something Lucas never would have been able to respect.

"Okay, but . . . as bad as this sounds, with her it was just sex. Rachel and I were a year and a half of meaningless one-night stands", he admits. Peyton groans; clearly not enjoying the mental images.

Quick to reassure her, Lucas says; "It makes me mad because I feel like I wasted my first time, especially since we're together", he says softly.

"Luke –"

"Whenever you decide you're ready, I'll be ready. And it'll be perfect", he assures her. She takes a deep breath and her chest grazes his shirt; his blood warms.

"But how will it be different? How _can_ it be better?" she questions. She knows all her insecurities are spilling from her mouth, but she doesn't care. This is still Lucas. He's still her best friend. She needs to tell someone these things and he's always been that person.

He always will be.

"Because I'm in love with you", he says like it's the most obvious answer in the world. That's because it is. Her eyes well and she closes her eyes to stop the tears that beg to spill over. Unfortunately her actions have the opposite effect.

The pad of Lucas's thumb wipes away the salty droplets and he kisses her cheeks caringly. Those kisses turn heated and soon enough, his mouth covers hers and he lowers his body so that he's just barely pressing down on her. Her tongue enters his mouth and his free hand skims up her side. He breaks the kiss and pants for air.

The room feels like someone turned the thermostat up to 85 degrees and the only sound in the air is their ragged breaths. His eyes meet hers and he leans his lips down to her ear.

"Moody Suburban Teenage Love Song", he whispers huskily. She smirks and shakes her head.

Her hands cup his cheeks and she brings his face down to hers; their noses nuzzle. "Nice try, baby. Slow Runner."

He laughs and Peyton gasps as certain parts of him press against her. He blushes and mumbles an apology before rolling off her and standing from the bed. Peyton lies there and waits for her heart to steady.

"You know you're it right, Peyt? This, us – you and me – is the end for me", he whispers as he stares at her seriously.

She did know somewhere deep down, she knew all that. But it feels amazing to hear it straight from his mouth. His perfect mouth. She shakes her head and smiles softly at him.

"I know, Lucas."

He nods and grabs his camera off the dresser and points it in her direction. She's not wearing any makeup and her curls are a bit flat. She's wearing gray sweatpants and one of his old t-shirts.

She still takes his breath away.

"Just preserving a memory", he says simply and snaps a photo despite her protest. Peyton watches as he stares at the picture he just took. The corner of his mouth turns upward and she feels her heart flutter.

Everyday she gets more and more ready to take that leap.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

"I don't know about this", Peyton mumbles as she and Lucas walk down the sidewalk.

Lucas shakes his head. "You need to try this", he insists.

"But, what if they laugh?" she asks in a small voice. He stops them and puts his hands on her shoulders. One of the things that he loves most about her is that she's vulnerable . . . but she'd never let you know it.

"They won't laugh. And if they do, then they don't know art", he says simply. Peyton lets out a breath and rests her forehead against his. They both close their eyes.

"Is there like a boyfriend handbook that tells you exactly what to say at the exact moment?" she teases. He laughs and leans his head forward slightly; their noses barely graze.

"Yes, but that one was all mine", she pushes on his chest in jest and he laughs as they start walking again. "I mean it though", he promises as he catches up to her.

"You _have_ to say they're good", she mumbles while sending him a sideways glance. Lucas makes a face and argues that he doesn't. "Yes, you do", she insists.

"Say's who?" he demands.

"You're my boyfriend!" she points out. Lucas nods; her argument makes sense.

"But, I said they were good when we were friends", he counters and holds out his arms. Peyton shakes her head and he watches as those blonde curls sway.

"You were my best friend!"

"True, but we weren't making out then", he says at a low level; clearly only meant for the two of them to hear. Peyton huffs in an attempt to stop her smile.

"Lucas . . ."

"Okay, okay", he surrenders. "Peyton, I wouldn't try to convince you to do this if I thought you'd fail", he says sweetly. Her guard falls and she leans against him as they walk.

"I know, I'm sorry", she says with a hint of her southern twang. "I just – I kind of have anxiety", she mumbles.

"Kind of?" he repeats sarcastically. Peyton whacks him with her sketchbook and he flinches. "Ow, jeez! Stop going to the gym Skills", he begs playfully.

She laughs until she realizes that they're a few stores down from the gallery. "Luke, what if –"

"Stop living in the what if world", he orders, but smiles right after. "We could play that game a million different ways . . . what if your faith in us being together one day wasn't so strong?" he asks softly.

"Lu –"

"That one was totally out of the boyfriend book", he quips and it causes Peyton to laugh loudly. He grabs her hand and runs his thumb across her knuckles. That, more then anything he's done and said, calms her.

"You ready for this?" he asks seriously with his hand on the large doorknob.

"No way", she says before taking a deep breath. "Let's go", Lucas opens the door and speaks in a whisper once they enter.

"It won't be bad", he says. "This is kind of like the time I submitted your art to THUD our sophomore year", he reasons.

"Yeah, and I was pissed at you for it", she says with a snort. "And this is so different from THUD", she argues.

"Peyton, this place display's up and coming artists. This is your platform", she grumbles. How does he always know what to say? "It's a gift", he whispers and kisses her temple. Before she can question him he's pushing her in the direction of the desk.

"Hi, I'm Peyton Sawyer", she says with a nervous smile. "I have a 3 o'clock appointment", the secretary nods and writes something down before making a quick phone call to, what Peyton can only assume, is the back room. When the petite blonde hangs up she smiles.

"You can go right in", Peyton nods and pushes herself away from the desk. She glances at Lucas and he sends her a reassuring wink. She doesn't know why, but that helps to ease her.

She swears he could make her walk across a pit of fire.

Once Peyton disappears behind the large glass doors, Lucas is on his feet. He examines all the other pictures that hang on the white walls. Some of them are good, others are mediocre. Peyton has to get this chance.

She's been drawing since she could hold a pencil and even though she's lost her art at random points in her life, she's found it again and that deserves recognition. He sticks his hands in his pockets and paces around the large room.

Her heart goes into everything she draws and even though she's given him Hell for snooping through them in previous years, he knows she secretly loves it. It's like with his writing; although he hasn't told her about it yet. He knows it's a sacred thing, but he also knows that the world will appreciate it.

She just has to let it.

Hours seem to go by, but Lucas knows it's only about 15 minutes. He lets out a breath of air as he sits on the bench. He taps his foot and when the secretary looks at him in annoyance he grimaces; his foot stops moving.

A minute after that, the doors open and Peyton walks out. She's got a blank face, but Lucas can see her eyes. They light up with joy and he's on his feet in seconds.

"I got it!" she says loudly; not caring that they're in a quiet gallery. Lucas follows her lead and scoops her into his arms. Under any other circumstances Peyton would have demanded to be put down, not today though. "I did, baby!"

"I knew you could", he whispers as he holds her tight. He kisses her lovingly and tangles one hand in her curls. Her hand fingers his blonde tresses and when she's at a serious need for air she takes a fistful and pushes him closer.

They break apart shortly after that, both gasping for air. Their faces are flushed and hearts are throbbing. Peyton wiggles to be put down, but Lucas doesn't budge. He looks into her eyes and drops his voice and octave so that he knows they're the only two who can hear it;

"Your art matters, Peyton."

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something  
It's fearless_

"Okay, I'm heading down to the café", Karen says as she grabs her purse. Peyton nods and puts her plate in the sink. "I'll send Lucas home as soon as I get there", she says playfully and Peyton blushes.

It's been over a year since she and Lucas started dating, but it still feels odd to hear Karen refer to them as a couple. The older woman catches the blush and shakes her head. She says goodbye a final time and walks out the door.

When Karen leaves Peyton takes a deep breath. She knows the older woman will be gone for the rest of the day, but that does little to calm her nerves.

She goes to her overnight bag and takes out the necessary items. She wants tonight to be perfect. Tonight has to be perfect. She puts the different candles around his room and heads into the kitchen.

Lucas walks up the pathway to his house with a small bundle of lilies in his hands. He didn't get them for any reason other then that they're her favorite. When he steps through the front door he thinks he's walked into the wrong home.

Candles are everywhere – some are taller then others and some are placed in small glass holders. The lights are dimmed for an added effect and Lucas can smell her perfume in the air.

"Peyt!" he called out as he closes the door behind him. "Peyton!" he says again after not getting a response. He walks to the doorway that leads into the hall and that's where she meets him.

"You're home early", she says with a timid smile. He smiles too and hands her the flowers. Words escape him for the time being. "My favorite", she coos softly. "I'll put these in some water", and then she's gone – before Lucas can even process what she's set up or what might happen.

She walks into the kitchen and takes a million deep breaths. She thought she had at least a half hour before he would be home. She doesn't have any other preparations; other then her mental readiness. She grabs a vase from the nearby cabinet and fills it a quarter of the way with water. She puts the lilies in and smells them.

A smile breaks out on her lips.

"Peyton", he says again while blinking down at her. Her eyes meet his and he sees the words she doesn't dare to speak. "Are you sure?" he asks.

He's teased her about waiting so long before the last thing he wants to do is pressure her. He'll wait forever is he has to, they have forever to wait.

"I'm so in love with you", she whispers passionately. Lucas's hands trail up her body and stop at her shoulders. He drags his hands down her arms and he interlocks their fingers. They fit so perfectly together that Lucas is mad he didn't notice it sooner.

He wishes he could give her something so special.

"Are you sure?" he teasingly asks again. She rolls her eyes.

Peyton doesn't answer; opting to kiss him. It's slow and personal and so completely perfect. They kiss slowly at first and it's the most perfect kiss they've ever shared – ever experienced.

Her fingers skim beneath his shirt and linger around his belly button. It makes Lucas suck in a breath and groan. She smirks coyly and pushes the material over his head. She places kisses across his chest while Lucas agonizes over the small buttons of her shirt.

Did she really have to wear a blouse today?

Peyton tries to steady her hands long enough to rip off his belt and unbutton his jeans; she's shocked at how calm she actually is. When the last button of her shirt is undone Lucas pushes it off her shoulders and the cotton material falls to the floor. He can only stare.

She had contemplated throwing on the corset and matching panties that Brooke made, but she decided against it. She wants tonight to be about her and Lucas. That lingerie is sexy and she's sure she'll get to wear it someday, but tonight her black bra seems to be doing the trick.

"You're gorgeous", he whispers. He can see her blush in the soft lighting and it makes him smirk. She can never take a compliment. He picks her up and moves to his bed. As her head rests against the pillows he feels his breath catch.

She's so breathtaking and she's all his.

Her hands cup his face and she kisses him like she means it – their foreplay having built up tension. He easily undoes the button and zipper of her jeans and she pushes his down around his ankles. He kicks them off as he trails the dark denim down her long legs.

As he works his way back up, his rough hands set every inch of flesh on fire. Peyton has to bite her lip.

It's a whirlwind after that.

Her bra is removed and kisses are placed everywhere. Skin reddens from being nipped at and Lucas's boxer briefs are lost. Moans are made and breaths come out in pants.

Lucas meets her eyes in the room and he can see the flash of vulnerability mixed with trepidation. He knows she wants this, but he also knows she's scared. He doesn't blame her. But he doesn't want her to be afraid of this.

Of them.

It kills him to say the next few words, but he knows he won't be able to live with himself if he doesn't.

"We don't have to do this", he whispers.

His fingers dance along the rim of her panties unconsciously. Peyton lets out a shuddering breath and whimpers. It's amazing how he's still so careful with her emotions. But she _sees_ how dark his eyes are and she _feels_ how bad he wants this.

There's no way they can't do this.

She loves him and she admires him. Most guys would ignore the way she felt and satisfy their own needs. She's glad now, more then ever, that she waited for Lucas to be her first. Her arms hang around his neck and she smiles.

And like earlier, she doesn't respond; instead she kisses him.

_Oh yeah  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Lucas tosses and turns in his bed. There's a slight draft coming in from his bedroom door, but it's not that which keeps him up. It's a different lack of warmth that leaves him restless. He reaches for his cell phone, but retracts his arm.

She's having fun and being a girl tonight. The last thing he wants to do is brand her as the girlfriend whose boyfriend interrupts girl night. Besides, he's got an entire month to keep her in his bed. Lucas closes his eyes, but they snap open a second later.

He's not getting any sleep tonight.

"Ma, what are you doing up?" Lucas asks as he walks into the dimly lit kitchen. His mother raises a cup of steaming tea and he nods. He runs his hand through his hair and stifles a yawn.

"Can't sleep without Peyton?" she teases. Lucas blushes as he sits across from her. How does she know him so well?

Karen's not naïve enough to think that her son and Peyton don't share a bed. What they do with it is none of her business. She knows they respect her and her house and most of all they respect each other, so she knows there won't be any funny business under her roof.

"Funny", he says deadpanned, even though that's the exact issue. Karen smirks. "Yeah, okay. It's weird, but she's spending time with Haley . . ." he trails off.

Karen nods. Christmas was the one time of year that the whole group got to be together. Haley was down from Stanford and Mouth and Jimmy were back from MIT. Skills went to a local college so he was home most of the time anyway.

"How does Haley like the warm weather?"

"She likes it, but she misses Tree Hill", he says softly. His mother smiles. Haley James has always been a homebody; she can only imagine how much the teenager misses home. "I'm sure her and Peyton are still talking about everything that's happened in the last few months."

They're just finished with the first half of their second semester and the classes have gotten harder, the professors demand more, but he doubts that's what they're discussing. He knows Brooke was flying in tonight and if he knows Peyton like he does, all three of them are in her house gossiping. Probably about his and Peyton's newfound sex life.

He does not want to see Brooke tomorrow; she's bound to have a comment or two.

"How are you guys?" she asks after a minute of silence. Lucas blinks, he's pretty sure his mother knows things are great – prefect even. The blonde shrugs.

"We're great. School's been hectic lately, but we've managed to balance things out", he says with a smile. Karen nods her head; obviously deep in thought. "Mom . . ."

"But you're good, right?" she asks again. Lucas furrows his brows. Didn't he just answer that?

"Okay, what's going on?" he asks in confusion. Karen shakes her head and sips her tea.

"I'm sorry, I just, you have been friends forever and I'm so happy that the two of you have found each other" she says softly.

"With Keith it was too – it just . . . I loved him very much", she clears her throat and Lucas looks out the window. He can't stand to see any woman cry. Peyton and his mother are on the top of that list.

"Ma", he says with a tight throat. Karen shakes her head and lets out a sad laugh.

"I just don't want you to ever take her for granted", she says seriously. Lucas doesn't know where this is coming from, but he nods his head.

"I won't, I promise. Where is all this coming from?" he asks with a laugh. Karen takes a breath and one of her hand clutches her mug, the other moves to the side.

"I know you and Peyton are still young and I'm not trying to force you into anything, but I want you to have this", she says as she slides the black box across the wooden table.

Lucas stares at it. He knows exactly what's in it. His hand shakes as he picks it up and when he cracks the box open he can feel his eyes well with tears. Before Keith passed away he proposed to Karen.

This is the ring he gave her.

"I can't take –"

"Nonsense", Karen cuts him off. "Peyton is important to you. Keith was important to all of us. This is the perfect way to remember him", she says as she motions to the sparkling ring Lucas holds.

There's no way he can argue with that. "Thanks", he whispers.

Karen nods and lets out a sigh. She finishes off the last bit of her tea and stands to put it in the sink. She walks over to her son and places a kiss to his temple.

"Goodnight, my boy", she whispers before walking down the hall to her bedroom.

Lucas hears the door close behind her and closes his eyes. His hand engulfs the velvet box and it snaps shut. He'll propose. He's confident in that, as the wind blows against the windows and the colored lights from the tree illuminate the wall in front of him. It won't be today and it won't be next month.

But _someday_.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

They finish their second year of school that May. Peyton's been done earlier then Lucas because of the way their final's worked out. But now he's back in Tree Hill with his blonde love. He has to see Peyton; he wants to see her, but for right now, he wants some guy time.

Lucas chuckles as he walks up to the familiar blacktop.

He should have known that guy time was non-existent. Mouth and Jimmy sit on the picnic table while Skills goes for a lay-up. Junk and Fergie rush to get the ball and Haley yells out to them.

California has treated her well. Her skin's tanned and her hair is blonde. She seems to glow in a way that she never did before. She confident too, confident and self-assured. He's sure that while he only sees Haley James, other guys see _Haley James._

He has to have a talk with her later.

What surprises him the most about this scene is the dark haired boy that's his half brother. Nathan Scott runs along the court and shouts at Skills to get open. He's grown up since high school and he wouldn't know that if it wasn't for Peyton.

"Lucas!" Haley calls out to him. He smiles and jogs over before enveloping her in a hug. The shorter girl squeals in protest; apparently he's sweating from the jog, but she holds on to him.

"Tree Hill's resident California girl", he teases and messes up her hair.

She pushes his hand away and scowls at him before moving back to the table with Jimmy and Mouth. He sticks his tongue out at her and she does the same. They both crack up in laughter. It's good to know that some things never change.

He had wanted to talk to Haley about the ring that his mother gave him months ago. The very same ring that was nestled in the pocket of his shorts at the moment. He just wanted to show it to her before he did anything and Haley is Peyton's best friend – best girl friend at least.

"Where's Peyton?" Nathan asks him from a distance. Lucas takes a second to comprehend the fact that Nathan's talking to him before he responds.

"I'm not too sure!"

"Well go find her!" he says with a laugh. "I need someone to root for me!"

"Good luck with that", Skills says. "I got the home court advantage", he says proudly.

Lucas didn't even notice that they had started a game of one-on-one. He's stuck on Nathan's words. _I need someone to root for me_. He and Brooke still hadn't gotten back together. They didn't love the other any less and they hadn't entered a serious relationship since, but they weren't a part of each other's life at this point.

Lucas doesn't ever want that for him and Peyton.

"Guys, I'm gonna go!" he says before darting from the childhood hangout.

He walks around Tree Hill and thinks about all the places she could be. She wouldn't be home and she wasn't at the Rivercourt. He checked the beach, but that was filled with every blonde except her. She wasn't at his house.

So that only leaves one spot.

Lucas walks into the café and smiles at his mother. She sends him a reassuring nod. He walks up the small staircase and pushes open the heavy door. He doesn't know what it is about this rooftop, but every time he's been up here in the recent years, he's gotten some sort of revelation.

Today is no different.

She's standing near the edge of the roof; looking down at the ant-like people. Her curls blow in the wind and it makes the dress she wears bubble around her. She's so elegant and understatedly sexy. She makes his heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

She's his other half. His soul mate.

Like that day two years ago, he cups his hands around his mouth and yells; "Don't jump!" she spins around and smiles.

"You've got too much to live for!" he yells some more. She puts her hands on her hips and kinks her brow. As she walks over to him he brazenly eyes her legs.

"Eyes up here", she orders playfully. He chuckles and reaches out for her waist. "So, what exactly have I got to live for?" she asks as she plays with the collar of his shirt. He mocks a wounded expression.

"Me, silly girl", he whispers. She makes a noise and kisses him quickly.

"My author boyfriend", she says softly; like someone else could hear them. Lucas snorts.

"That's still a work in progress", he mumbles. "You know I love you, right?" he asks seriously. Peyton furrows her brows.

"Of course, I love you too", she replies. He nods his head and pushes her back to an arms length. "Lu –"

Her sentence stops when he gets down on one knee. "I know that we're young, but just let me get this out, okay?" she nods and he takes a breath. "I told you once that I wanted you next to me when my dreams came true. Well, I kind of lied because _you_ _are_ _my_ _dream_ come true. You're my best friend and my lover wrapped into one amazing package and I swear I don't know how I got so lucky. We don't have to get married today or tomorrow", he assures her. "But someday."

"Will you marry me, Peyton?" he whispers.

Peyton stares at the ring that Lucas had pulled out of his pocket and she feels those well held water pools in her eyes spill over. She knows that ring. She knows who gave him that ring. She knows what this moment means and what it will mean for years to come.

There's only one answer she can give him.

"YES! God, baby yes! I love you so much", she gushes as he stands and pulls her into his arms.

They hold each other tightly; bordering on suffocation, but neither of them cares. He kisses her cheek and her ear and her temple before she pulls back enough for him to kiss her lips.

They break apart and he takes her delicate hand into his rough one. He slips the ring onto her finger and she smiles. "Keith", she whispers. Lucas nods.

"Mom gave it to me on Christmas", he divulges. "Look, I meant what I said, Peyt. I love you and that will never change, but we can be engaged for as long or as short as you want. This isn't me saying now or never. This is me telling the world that someday you'll be my wife."

Peyton leans into his embrace and she lets out a sigh when he kisses the top of her head. The sun sets on their small town and she can't think of a more perfect moment in her life. She catches sight of the ring that will forever rest on her finger and knows that one day there will be a more perfect moment.

_Someday_ sounds pretty damn amazing.

_  
Oh, oh  
Oh yeah_

* * *

Let me know what you think! Maybe there will be a part 3, but I left it blissful just in case there isn't. LOL.


	3. Love Story

**I don't own it, just like I don't own "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.**

Alright, this is the third part in this mini story; I am who I am and that means I can't avoid angst forever. It's over the course of two years; they'll be finished with college when this is done. Also, I've decided I want to do a last part; I guess an epilogue. I've found that I like this little LP blissful world. Ultimately, I'll let you guys be the judge of it.

Want a fourth part?

Enjoy!

* * *

_We were both young, when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air_

"Do you remember that day in the sandbox when we were four?" Peyton asks.

She and Lucas are walking around their small hometown. She clutches his hand tightly and honestly, he holds hers with just as much force. Every so often her ring pinches his skin, but he doesn't care. He actually savors it.

Because someday Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott.

"Of course I do", he says as he stares at her. How could he forget that? He can perfectly picture Peyton at that age. A wide smile and wild curls pulled back into a pair of pigtails. He didn't know it then, but she was the cutest thing in the whole world.

"You were my hero", she whispers. He chuckles and shrugs.

"It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it", he says heroically. Peyton's mouth drops and she slaps his shoulder. He laughs some more and pulls her flush against his body. If the four year old version of her knew that she'd end up with his man she would have told her teenage self not to stress out so much.

"You're so humble", she mumbles playfully. He leans his head down and presses a kiss to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Peyton shivers and tilts her head to allow him better access; neither seems to remember that they're out in public.

"You were so cute that day", he mumbles against her skin. His voice brings her back to reality and she pulls back to look at him.

"Oh yeah?"

He nods and pulls on her hands so that they can starts walking again. The weather is still warm and they're both comfortable in shorts and their t-shirts, well Peyton's in a tank top and her entire outfit is making Lucas ache to run his hands along her body. God, he can't wait till they're alone later.

Her voice calls his name and he shakes his head. "Yeah, you had your hair in pigtails and you were wearing a yellow dress. But it wasn't some gaudy yellow. It was a pale yellow that kind of matched your hair. The ribbons in your hair were white and you were wearing white sandals."

"Luke –"

"I didn't know it then. To me you were a girl whose sand mounds were getting crushed, but looking back at pictures, you were definitely the cutest four year old on the playground", he says playfully. Peyton rolls her eyes and lets out a giggle. She doesn't think she's ever really giggled before in her life.

It's something about this boy.

"Jeez Luke, when are you going to publish that book?" she asks. He looks at her and shakes his head.

"That was subtle", he grumbles and throws his head back. He stares up at the blue, cloudless sky and lets out a breath. "I have no idea. I don't even think it's that good", he says softly.

Peyton's mouth drops. "Are you kidding? Lucas, it's fantastic!"

"You're just saying that", he says with a pout. She laughs because this conversation feels a lot like one they had months ago regarding Peyton's art. And similarly to that time, nobody's getting out of it.

"No, Luke . . . it's really good –"

"But it's still not done", he whines some more. She rolls her eyes and leans her head on his shoulder as they walk down the street. She squeezes his rough hand softly and decides to drop the topic for now, but she's definitely going back to it another day.

"You know, I remember you on that playground too", she says coyly. Lucas looks down at her and smirks with pride. She scoffs at the thoughts that are running through his head. Contrary to what he's thinking she didn't contemplate ripping off his clothes when she was four.

When she was fifteen it was a different story.

"What exactly do you remember?" he asks in a low, gruff voice. She feels the heat rise to her cheeks and she knows that's the effect Lucas desired. He kisses her cheeks and then her forehead before Peyton says a word.

"You were wearing kaki shorts and had plain white sneakers on. You had a blue polo shirt on; light blue. It brought out your eyes", she whispers, lost in her own world. "You marched right over and told that snotty kid to stop messing my stuff up or else you were gonna tell his mom", she quotes exactly.

Lucas bows his head as a blush fills his cheeks. At four that was his best defense since his mother told him never to physically harm someone. It seemed to work, because the kid ran off to the other side of the park and started running up the slide.

He looked down at Peyton and her water filled eyes and he felt sadness too. Having been raised by a single mother he never liked to see girls cry. So, he sat down and started pushing the sand together. The next time he looked over at her she was smiling.

And he didn't know what it was then, but something made him always want to see that smile.

And he kind of always wanted to be the person to put it there.

"Can you believe we've known each other for so long?" she muses and it snaps him from his thoughts of long ago. He looks at her and lets out a breath. "I mean literally since we were kids. According to our parents since before then."

"And now we're getting married", he whispers and runs his thumb over the sacred item. She smiles and closes her eyes. They really are getting married.

It's been at least a month since Lucas proposed and Peyton agreed. They've told everyone and everyone was a bit worried, but nobody was really shocked. They just didn't want the two blondes rushing into a marriage and they promised that they weren't. They weren't in a rush because they still had each other.

And that's really all they need.

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello, little did I know..._

When Peyton walks onto the beach she smiles. It's a long weekend for the college students and the fall air doesn't give away to the fact that it's practically time for Halloween.

Because of the small Holiday they've all headed back to Tree Hill. Peyton had a last minute midterm so Lucas came back before she did, which is why she's walking along the sand all alone.

The breeze hits her face and she lets the salty air wash over her. She's always loved the beach and at night it's even more beautiful. The stars pop out and the waves break against the shore. This is a place that she does some of her best thinking. Tonight there will be no thinking.

Tonight there will be drinking.

Brooke Davis always loves a party and there's no better time for one then a 4 day weekend. The blonde can see the bonfire in the distance and the lifeguard chair has two half naked teens dancing atop it. Peyton can only chuckle.

"She sure knows how to throw a party", the voice comes out of nowhere, but she isn't scared. She turns to look at the dark haired Scott and she smiles as she throws her arms around his neck.

"Nathan", she squeals. He holds her close and lifts her off the ground a little. "What are you doing here?" she asks in shock once he puts her down.

"Duke gave me the weekend off", he says with a laugh. "No practice or anything", she can hear the utter relief in his voice.

They're juniors in college now and their workloads have never been more demanding. That statement goes tenfold for Nathan. He's the lead scorer and the new captain for the Blue Devils. There's immense pressure on him to keep them in the top of their division and make sure they make it to the championships next year.

"That's so great", she says honestly. Because of his schedule he hasn't been by; the last time anyone saw him was Labor Day weekend. Peyton bites her lip and looks out into the distance. "Does Brooke know you're here?" she asks softly.

Nathan rolls his eyes at her inability to be subtle. There's a beat of silence and he lets out a breath. "She umm, she sent me an e-mail, but I told her I was gonna have practice. We didn't know about the time off at that point", he explains.

Peyton smirks carefully and looks up at the towering Scott. He's probably only a few inches taller then Lucas – and she's not that much shorter then him – but when Peyton's not wearing heels she's surprising short. Nathan meets her eyes in the clear night and lets out a groan.

"You're surprising her", she says sweetly. Nathan adamantly shakes his head which makes Peyton scoff.

Her two brunette friends still haven't gotten their acts together. They saw each other many times over the summer and Peyton's pretty sure they slept together once, although Brooke won't admit it. The blonde just doesn't get it. They love each other and they need each other. Why are they making it so complicated?

"I'm not surprising her. I'm simply attending a party I was invited to. If she happens to be shocked, then that's just something that happens", he says easily. Peyton frowns and reaches for his wrist.

"Nate –"

"Peyton, it's not really all that easy", he whispers. He knows what she's getting at; he loves her, but sometimes she needs to know when to drop something. "We're thousands of miles apart and we'd never see each other. It'd be too hard", he whispers. "And besides, we're different people now. It would never work out."

By now they're close to the fire and Peyton can see his eyes shine with the water that fills them. She raises her hand and cups his cheek caringly. They _are_ different people, but they're two people that can overcome the odds. High school sweethearts don't get the best statistics, but she knows that the Brooke and Nathan that graduated together and the Brooke and Nathan of today could very well beat those odds.

"Never say never", she whispers and sends him a smile. Nathan chuckles and nods his head. He takes in a deep breath and blinks his eyes. In an instant those unshed tears are gone.

"Hey, get off my girl", a voice says teasingly as he approaches the two of them. Peyton turns and grins at the man that walks over to her. His blonde hair is tousled from the wind and he's wearing a white short sleeved button up with kaki shorts.

Nathan raises his hands playfully and takes a step back. "I can take a hint", he says and motions to the ring that rests on Peyton's left hand. The brothers embrace for a manly hug and when they break apart Nathan glances at her.

"Besides, she's totally not my type", Peyton's mouth drops and then she scowls. "Her legs are a little too chickeny", he says with a laugh. Peyton steps forward and smacks his arm before turning and smacking Lucas.

"I can't believe you!" she screeches. Nathan snorts and waves to them before walking down the beach. "You know when you said that I was under the impression you didn't mean it", she pouts.

He mirrors her pout in a mocking way and grabs her hand when she tries to hit him again. He pulls her close and kisses her knuckles before kissing her cheek. She melts into his arms and he rests his chin atop her curls.

"I missed you", he whispers. Peyton smiles, but rolls her eyes.

"It's only been a few hours, you dork", she mumbles as she breathes in his well-known scent.

"Yeah", he agrees. "A few hours _without_ you", he stresses once again. She giggles and he holds her a little closer.

In the distance she watches Nathan approach Brooke. The brunette's mouth drops and Peyton can see that all she wants to do is run into his arms and hold him close. She doesn't though. She waits for him to approach and when he does, she tentatively wraps her arms around his waist. His arms wrap around her shoulders and they simply stand there for a few minutes.

"Do you think they'll ever get it together?" she asks softly. Lucas follows his stare and shrugs softly.

"I do, but it's not easy. Nathan's oblivious to the fact that Brooke wants to be with him. All people aren't as lucky as us", he whispers meaningfully. Peyton smirks and looks up at him.

"Just so you know, I've totally been Brooke."

Lucas scoffs. "Peyt, I've always known you were –"

"Lucas, you totally didn't know me", she chides.

"Oh yes I did", he counters. She lifts her head from his chest and meets his eyes. He lowers his voice and bows his head so that his lips are right next to her ear;

"I always knew you."

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go  
And I said..._

They walk up the pathway to her house with their hands tightly intertwined. Lucas sneaks a glance at her and smirks. It's full blown winter now and Peyton's bundled up. She's wearing a black pea-coat and a scarf of the same color is knotted at her neck. Before they walk up the steps he stops them and places a kiss to her lips.

She smiles when they break apart and clutches to the lapels of his jacket. "Now I'm not complaining, but what was that for?" she asks with a smile. Lucas looks down at her and squints his eyes.

"Just in case your dad runs me out of the house and demands that I never see you again", he says teasingly, but Peyton can tell he's worried. She tilts her head and sighs.

"Lucas, that's not going to happen", she assures him. The other blonde scoffs.

"Peyton, I'm telling him that I want to marry his only daughter", he says in exasperation.

Larry had been out to see for many months. He wasn't home when Lucas proposed and he hadn't bee home at all since then. With Christmas approaching the older man made it a point to get home. He wanted to spend some time with Peyton before she went back to school. Since he was finally in town, both blondes thought it would be a good idea to tell him the news.

"Most dads would like to hear that", she counters.

Lucas nods. "Yes, if they haven't been engaged for the last seven months", he says with a breathy laugh. "Peyton, he's totally gonna kick my ass", he groans.

"No he won't. Its better that we're doing it in person, over the phone or by e-mail would have been too impersonal", she reasons and pulls on his hand. They walk up the steps and Peyton puts her hand on the doorknob.

"Besides, my dads known you forever, he loves you, Luke. You're like a son to him", she says and walks into the house. The blonde boy follows behind her with a slower step. He really doesn't want to do this.

He shuts the door behind him and Peyton gives him one last peck. He cups her cheeks when they break apart and she sends him a reassuring smile. He tilts her head and places a lingering kiss to her forehead; breathing in her scent. When he pulls away again, she winks and he lets out a little chuckle.

"Well, well", the masculine, southern voice echoes down the hall. Peyton's eyes widen with glee and Lucas watches as she scurries down the hall and into her fathers waiting arms. Larry holds her close and they two of them share a secret greeting before Lucas walks over.

He knows how much Peyton's missed her dad.

"Hey Rakeboy", Larry greets affectionately and they both share a hug. Lucas groans at the nickname.

"I'm really never living that down, huh?" he asks with a tortured face. Larry laughs loudly and shakes his head; there's no way Lucas will live it down.

They were fourteen at the time and Larry was out on a dredging job. They were three weeks into their freshman year at Tree Hill High and as usual, Lucas was going to Peyton's house so that they could walk together. When he arrived at the large home the door was open and he could hear loud noises coming from inside. Lucas, the noble boy, grabbed the closest weapon and entered the house.

That weapon was a rake.

Lucas had entered the house with caution and proceeded to check all the rooms before entering the kitchen. To this day he doesn't know why he didn't recognize that it was Larry, but Lucas deepened his voice and demanded that the man turn around. Once he did Lucas blushed and Larry made a joke about "raking him to death", Peyton also picked that time to come down the stairs.

"Probably not, no", Larry laments and they all share a laugh. "Let's sit down", he says and they head into the kitchen. Peyton takes the minute to grab Lucas's hand.

"See, so far so good", she whispers like a child on Christmas morning. Lucas only nods and Peyton rolls her eyes at his skepticism. Who would have thought that her cynical ways would disappear on a day like today?

"So kids, how's the year been so far?" Larry asks as they all sit. The blondes tell him about the classes they have and the upcoming spring semester. Larry nods and smiles whenever Lucas or Peyton lock eyes or innocently touch each other.

He remembers having a love like theirs.

"We actually have something we wanted to tell you", Peyton whispers and tucks a curl behind her ear. Larry sobers up instantly and looks at his daughter with serious eyes. Lucas swallows hard.

"Daddy, you know how much we love each other –"

"Are you pregnant?" he blurts out. Lucas and Peyton sit there in shocked silence and Larry doesn't take that as a good answer. "Peyton, how could you let this happen? And you" he growls as he stares at Lucas. "How the Hell could you do this to her?" he asks loudly and stands from his chair.

Peyton stands also. "Daddy, I'm –"

"No, I don't wanna hear another word out of _you_!" he barks. "I cannot believe you two would be so _stupid_!" he says in anger. He continues a rant and Peyton tries to interject, but it's pointless. Lucas watches as her face falls and her eyes water and he can't take it any more.

"We're engaged!" Lucas yells and pushes away from the table. The room grows quiet and he feels himself heat up with embarrassment. He definitely should not have let that fly out of his mouth.

"You're what?" Larry whispers. Peyton smirks softly, but only for a second before clearing her throat.

She holds up her left hand and the diamond glints in the light from the window. "We're engaged", she repeats Lucas's words. "We're getting married."

The beautiful smile that she wears falls once Larry shakes his head. "You're only kids", he whispers.

"Daddy, I'm hardly a little girl", she says softly.

"No", he says heatedly. "You're not getting married; you're just barely out of your teens. You don't know what a marriage takes. You don't know what you're getting into", he verbalizes all the reasons they _can't_.

He doesn't verbalize that they're in love.

And that it's the one reason the _can_.

"Dad, I don't understand why you're so against this", she says with a shaky voice.

"Because you don't know what you're doing! This isn't like playing house, Peyton!"

"I know that! Lucas knows that!" she says, all her sadness gone. "If you would just –"

"Peyton, this isn't up for debate!" Larry roars and takes both teens off guard. "Go up to your room!" he orders.

"You can't send me to my room! I'm twenty years old!" she yells right back. Lucas watches as Larry's eyes darken and Peyton takes a firm stance against him. Seeing her so riled up is a huge turn on, but this is so not the time.

"The Hell I can't", he whispers at a dangerously low level. "GO! NOW!" he orders and Peyton's resolve crumbles. She turns to leave the kitchen and on her way out she grabs Lucas's hand. The squeeze she gives it calms his nerves and makes him think that this won't end terribly, but then she leaves.

And he's left alone with Larry Sawyer.

Before the older man says a word, Lucas swallows back his fear and stands a little taller. This is Mr. Sawyer; he's been there for Lucas at some very important times and there isn't any reason that he can't talk to him like an adult.

"Mr. Sawyer, I know that this seems a bit . . . much, but –"

"Lucas, there isn't really room for discussion about this", Larry says stiffly. Lucas nods his head and lingers near the archway of the kitchen. He shoves his hands into his pockets and looks at Larry.

"I just want you to know that I love your daughter. I'm so unbelievably _in love_ with her that I – sometimes I can't breathe when she's in the same room and when we're not together I _ache_ to be with her. I'm not saying that we're getting married in an hour or a month. Someday, I want . . . I _need_ her to be my wife."

Larry eyes the boy he watched grow up. He knows this isn't some random kid off the street who's just going to use Peyton and break her heart. He's pretty positive Lucas would be the last person on that list.

He just doesn't want them to end up resenting each other for not accomplishing their dreams first.

"I think you should go, Lucas", he whispers. Lucas nods once and turns on his heels. He doesn't look back as he walks down the hallway.

Peyton watches from her staircase as Lucas walks out the front door.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

"So my dad went all Papa Bear and freaked out", Peyton grumbles as she cradles the phone against her ear. She types the last paragraph for her paper and saves it before closing her laptop.

"_Are you serious?"_ Haley asks from the other end. _"That doesn't sound like him at all"_, she breathes out. Peyton sighs and stands from her chair only to flop onto her bed.

"Yeah, I know! It was crazy. And then I watched as Lucas walked out the door", she says softly. Haley sits up on her bed and rubs the bits of sleep from her eyes.

They've been back at school for some time now, but because of both their schedules it's been too hard to have a conversation over the phone. Peyton's cramped with workloads because of her double major. Haley's busy prepping lesson plans and doing some student teaching and singing. It's a new thing she's ventured into and apparently loves. She's always had the voice, but California gave her the guts to pursue it.

"_Peyton –"_

"I know, I know", the blonde says as she rolls onto her stomach. She's known Haley for years and she's more then accustomed to the different tones she uses. This one was telling her she was ridiculous.

"_No, clearly you don't know"_, Haley scolds. _"That boy is insanely in love with you. He probably only left to respect what your father had asked of him"_, she says a little too innocently.

"You already talked to Lucas, didn't you?" Peyton says accusingly. Haley's breath catches and she lets out a noise. Peyton can only roll her eyes.

"_He may have called me a few days ago"_, she admits weakly. "_But that totally doesn't mean I'm taking his side"_, she argues.

Peyton sighs. The one bad thing about having a mutually close friend is that she doesn't have a biased point of view. She would have called Brooke, but the brunette doesn't know her father like Haley does and well, Haley was her best girl friend long before Brooke Davis was even an acquaintance.

"Hales, I don't think you're picking sides", she mumbles. "But I'd totally kick your ass if you took his", she says playfully and both girls laugh after. "It just sucks that he left", she whispers.

"_Well have you talked to him about it?"_ she asks as she picks at something on her comforter. Peyton shakes her head and for some reason she knows that Haley can tell. _"Why not?"_

"He doesn't even know I was sitting on the stairs that day", she points out. "If I bring it up now, it'll look weird and I don't know . . ." she trails off.

"_Maybe you guys_ _should talk about it"_, her now blonde friend offers. _"You and Luke talk about everything"_, she says with a laugh.

Peyton smiles and says; "I know, but somehow I think talking about how my dad doesn't want us to marry would be a bit of a downer", she grumbles; her anger at her father returning.

"_Touché"_, Haley mumbles. _"But it's obviously still bothering him"_, she points out softly.

"Yeah, and he didn't bring it up with me", Peyton argues. "Therefore, he just wants to leave it alone."

Haley grumbles. Once Peyton Sawyer's mind is made up there's no going back. Clearly she's passed the point of reasoning about this.

"_How have you guys been?"_ she asks happily. The enjoyment of seeing them together has never worn off. She doesn't know if it ever will.

Peyton smiles to herself. "We're good, you know? I mean I was on permanent house arrest for the rest of the break, but once we got back to school everything was normal again."

"_Ughh, is this topic secretly about sex?"_ Haley asks with a scrunched nose. Peyton laughs loudly and rolls her eyes.

"Why Haley James, does the idea of it freak you out?" she mocks a terrified voice.

"_When it's my two best friends, yeah"_, she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. _"I mean I'm no prude, but –"_

"What does that mean?" Peyton asks with a raised brow. She can practically see Haley's face burn with embarrassment and when Haley opens her mouth – not doubt to begin a ramble – Peyton cuts her off. "Are you having sex with Chris Keller?" she screeches.

When Haley first told Peyton about her interest in music and her choice to pursue it, she mentioned the name Chris Keller. He was well-known, but Peyton didn't exactly listen to his music. The more Haley talked about him the more nervous Peyton was for Haley to tell Lucas. Chris sounded cocky and arrogant and like a total womanizer.

But that was five months ago, now apparently they're at the point where they're having sex.

"_Jesus! Say it a little louder Peyton!"_ Haley yells into the other end. Peyton winces as she pulls the phone back and shakes her head. _"It's not a big deal"_, she whispers.

Peyton's eyes widen. "Not a big deal? Hales, you always said you wanted to wait until marriage! Luke is gonna freak", she mumbles.

"_You _cannot_ tell Lucas!"_ she says with a gasp. Peyton scoffs.

"How can I _not_ tell Lucas?"

"_Peyton, I'm serious"_, Haley says with a severe tone. _"This isn't something I really want him to know."_

"Haley, you're like a sister to him", Peyton says softly; hoping her friend sees the seriousness of this all. Lucas never even really liked Chris to begin with, but he makes Haley happy and as far as either blonde knows he hasn't cheated on her; which is an accomplishment.

"_And you're like a sister to me, but I didn't freak out when you and Lucas started having sex . . . and I didn't freak out when you got engaged"_, she points out with a huff.

"Haley, that's different –"

"_How is it different at all? It's practically the same situation!"_

Peyton sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. She drags her hand through her curls and closes her eyes. She knows that she isn't really being fair, but it's hard when her best friend is so far away and she can't walk to her when a boy makes her cry.

"Just, Haley just tell me you're being safe and smart", she pleads in a whisper.

From California Haley sighs and nods her head. _"Yeah girly, I am"_, she says honestly. _"I've just never been in love before and it's scary"_, she admits. Peyton tries not to choke on the words that leave her mouth.

"Trust me, I know", Peyton whispers and Haley lets out a relieved laugh. "Listen, Spring Break is in a few weeks . . . bring Chris to Tree Hill. We need to meet him", she demands. Haley can feel her anxiety grow and she pushes back the lump forming in her throat.

"_O – okay"_, she stutters out.

"Okay", Peyton says with a firm nod of her head. "Lucas is coming to get me soon so I should go. Don't want him questioning you", she says with a laugh.

"_Is he kidnapping you from the world?"_ she says playfully; Peyton can hear the adoration in her tone. Peyton rolls her eyes, but feels a grin break onto her lips.

"Knowing Lucas . . . probably", she agrees and they both laugh. "Be good Haley James", she says seriously.

"_I will, you too Peyton Sawyer"_, she whispers caringly.

The girls say their goodbyes and hang up the phones. Peyton places it in her bag and has time to play with her curls before Lucas knocks. She furrows her brows and walks to the front door. When she pulls it open she places her hand on her hip.

"You never knock", she points out as she looks at him curiously. "What's the deal?"

"Nothing", Lucas says innocently and hands her a single long-stemmed rose. She smiles and holds the flower to her nose; inhaling its sweet scent. "You ready?" he asks and leans forward to peck her lips simply because he couldn't hold off any longer.

She nods and disappears to fill a vase and grab her bag. She locks her apartment door behind her and her and Lucas link fingers. They walk down the stairs and the diamond of her ring hits his finger.

He doesn't bother to stop his grin.

He doesn't think he could even if he tried.

"So, where are we going, Romeo", she asks playfully. His blue eyes look at her and the boyish grin that he sends her causes her heart to stop.

"I'm whisking you away", he says seriously, that grin still in place. Peyton nods her head and slides into the front seat. Her heart pounds in her chest and she can feel her cheeks heat. She loves that she still gets that feeling with him and she loves that he's so attentive.

It's kind of like her very own whirlwind romance.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while  
Oh, Oh_

Peyton walks through the dark woods with her jacket wrapped tightly around her. It's spring and she doesn't exactly need a jacket, but it's late and creepy and she really wants to kill Lucas for making her meet him out in the middle of nowhere.

She gets it though. They _are_ back in Tree Hill for the week and even though her dad's away on business he's got the neighbors keeping a close eye on her. It's a little ridiculous considering she's 21. She hears a noise and frantically looks around; her curls sway with the movements.

"Lucas!" she calls out and then winces. The first rule of a scary movie is to never call out when you hear a weird noise. She hears the noise again and looks around wildly. She can feel her pulse race and her eyes begin to cloud for reasons she doesn't really understand.

"Gotcha!"

She screams loudly and feels all her muscles tighten. Then, she whirls around and starts to whack the person that's grabbed her arms. She's kicking and screaming and flailing her limbs like and animal when she finally catches sight of the blonde hair that's hidden behind his strong arms.

"Oh God, Lucas", she's out of breath and her voice is scratched from yelling. Lucas drops his arms from his face before holding them up in defeat.

"Are you done trying to kill me?" he asks with a smirk. Her eyes narrow and she leans forward to smack his shoulder. "Oww", he grumbles as he rubs the spot. "I have a heart condition, you know!" he yells.

"Serves you right! Who the Hell do you think you are trying to scare me like that!" she demands an answer as they stand in the dark woods of North Carolina on a spring night.

"I thought it'd be funny", he admits, a smile dancing on his lips. "I didn't think you'd get all Million Dollar Baby on me", he teases. Peyton's face remains hard, but as soon as he smirks she's done for.

Her laughter hits his ears and he closes his eyes; he drinks it in. Lucas steps forward, but then retracts his movements. She kinks her brow playfully and he shrugs.

"I don't want you to kick my ass if I try to touch you", he mumbles. She rolls her eyes and grabs the lapels of his jacket; pulling him to her. She catches a glimmer of his grin before their lips meet for an overdue kiss.

"I like it when you're feisty", he whispers gravelly once they break apart. She shivers at the tone he takes on and leans up to kiss him one more time. "Look at us, making out in the woods like a bunch of kids", he mumbles against her skin.

She tilts her head to give him better access to her neck. "Just like the old days, huh?" she says breathily.

"When I used to drag you back here so our parents wouldn't find us", he mumbles and she can feel his smile against her skin. She feels herself giving into the moment they're creating and so she gently pushes him away.

"Alright, pervy . . . why'd you text me to meet you out here?" she asks. He grabs her hand and laces their fingers. As they walk through the woods their arms sway between them.

"I just figured it'd be nice to have some alone time", he says simply. "It's been like four days and I feel like I never see you", he mumbles bashfully. Peyton grins and stops their movements.

"See now, saying things like that are just too much for me", she whispers and presses herself against him. He raises his eyebrows questioningly and she continues, "You make my heart race", she says softly.

His eyes fill with mirth and he leans his lips to her ear. "I thought I was the writer", he quips. She smirks and rolls her eyes as she pushes him away. He holds on though, and she brings his hand to her chest.

"I'm serious", his eyes meet hers and once his palm is flat against her skin his eyes widen. He doesn't know why it surprises him and maybe it doesn't, but the feeling of it is astounding. "It's been doing this since I was thirteen", she tells him.

"I love you", are the only words he can find to describe how he really feels at the moment. He loves her. He really, truly loves her.

"Come on, loverboy. Show me why I'm here", she says with a laugh and they start walking again. They walk in silence for a bit and Peyton sneaks a few glances at her fiancé. Lucas squeezes her hand and lets out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asks and throws his head back. "And don't say nothing, you've got that face."

"What face?" she asks indignantly.

He looks at her with a raised brow. "The face you get when you want to talk about something, but you don't know if you should bring it up . . . you've had that face since we were ten", he says simply.

Peyton smiles because he knows the different faces she makes. She sighs and leans a little closer to him. "What do you think about Keller?" she asks softly.

He groans and throws his head back once more. Meeting Chris Keller wasn't exactly on his top list of things to accomplish, but according to Peyton it was necessary. The musician was kind of how Lucas had expected him to be; cocky, sneaky, and just a basic tool. But Haley seemed infatuated and even though he didn't like it, he supported it. Haley liked him and Chris seemed to be very much into her.

"What's there to think? He's a guy that Haley's dating . . . as long as he doesn't hurt her, we won't have a problem", he says and looks down at his girl. Peyton smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I think they'll be okay", Peyton says with a secret smile. Lucas opens his mouth to question her, but closes it once he notices where they are. He pulls them a little to the left and they come to an opening near the river.

"Lucas", she whispers. They used to come out here and turn over rocks while they looked for newts and tadpoles and other outdoor creatures.

Now there's a checkered blanket set up and a small basket in the middle. There's a lantern that helps to illuminate the scene before her and when she looks up to Lucas, she's got tears in her eyes.

"I miss just being able to spend time with you", he whispers. She buries herself into his chest and his strong arms lock around her body. He picks her up and she squeals with laughter as she kicks her legs in a pointless effort to make him put her down.

He lays her down on the blanket tucks some of her hair behind her ear; his hand lingers there. "You've got to keep quiet, princess", he says softly. She furrows her brows.

"We're in the middle of the woods", she points out in an obvious tone. He nods because clearly she's right.

"But your dad probably has this entire town bugged", he barely gets the whole sentence out before she's smacking his shoulder playfully. She toys with the collar of his t-shirt and then her eyes dance with mischief.

"I guess we should make the best of it before he hunts you down", she says with a low, seductive voice.

A second later, Lucas is burying his face against her neck.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
but you were everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said..._

This Sunday is a little different.

Lucas walks into her apartment using the key she gave him at the beginning of the school year. Once they started their junior years they both got their own apartments near the campus; he doesn't have to worry about a roommate being home. He calls out to her, but she doesn't answer and it makes him furrow his brows.

He kicks the door shut behind him and tosses his keys onto the small table right near the entrance. He places the bag full of bagels and cream cheese on the table and pulls her chocolate milk out of his pocket.

He finds her at the kitchen sink doing dishes and staring out the window. He takes a minute to lean against the archway and look at her. She's in a simple pair of jeans and his Tar Heels t-shirt. Her hair's pulled into a messy bun and on her feet is a pair of socks.

He still has to catch his breath.

He walks forward and hooks his fingers into the belt loops on the back of her jeans. When she doesn't respond he kisses the spot on her neck that he knows drives her wild. When she still doesn't respond he skims his hands up her shirt and touches the warm flesh of her skin. His hands slip around to her stomach and that seems to snap her from her daze.

"Hey", he whispers into her ear. She wiggles in his embrace and he lets out a groan at her unintentional movements. He moans against her skin and closes his eyes as he breathes in her scent. "Good morning, baby girl", he says gruffly.

She can feel his thumbs run circles against her skin and she knows it's meant to be an enticing gesture, but she isn't in the mood for it. She scrubs the plate in her hand harshly and steps forward; away from his arms.

"Can you not?" she asks softly. He doesn't know if she's kidding or not and to be honest, he's too clouded by lust to pay attention to her words.

"Have I ever told you how _good_ you look in _my_ clothes?" he breathes against her curls. She rolls her eyes and pushes his hands away with her soapy limbs.

"Seriously Luke, can you go finish for yourself in the bathroom?" she barks and turns to glare at him. He shakes his head; ridding the lusty thoughts and meets her angry eyes.

When did this go so wrong?

"What's with the attitude?" he asks. She seems to let out a breath as she shakes her head and tells him nothing.

"I'm just not in the mood", she sighs again and looks at her floor. Lucas places his hands on his hips.

"Alright, well you could have just told me that before you got all bitchy –"

"_Bitchy_?" she echoes with fire in her eyes.

He pauses before nodding his head – somewhere deep down he knows this isn't a good choice – and says; "Yeah Peyt, just now you were kind of bitchy."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so bitchy if my fiancé wasn't trying to maul me!" she yells across the kitchen. He shakes his head in wonder.

"Okay, first of all I wasn't _mauling_ anyone and second of all, you're gorgeous and my fiancée, how could I not want you?" he asks rhetorically in hopes of defending himself.

"Is that all this is to you?" she references to their relationship. "Sex?"

He laughs without any humor and it makes her stand a little straighter. "Yes Peyton, you got me!" he says as he holds his hands up and wiggles his fingers. "That's why I waited over a _year_ . . . I just wanted sex!" he spits out at her.

He can't believe she's said that to him. It was never about sex, it is never about sex with her. They connect on so many other levels that he would have waited forever to make love to her. Although he is glad he didn't have to.

"Your sarcasm wounds me", she says as she rolls her eyes. She knows she's being harsh and she honestly knows she should stop, but she's Peyton Sawyer. When she's feeling vulnerable and weak she gets defensive. Lucas knows that, but he doesn't seem to care about that now.

"Okay, I'm not doing this", he mutters and turns on his heels. Peyton's jaw drops and she follows after him. "Call me when you're not so PMS!" he yells as he walks to the door.

She hates that he referred to her as that. PMS or Peyton Marie Sawyer is something he used to call her right when Peyton first started getting her period and according to him was more mean then ever.

She watches as he grabs his keys and puts his hand on the doorknob. Before she knows it, the words are bubbling up her throat and flying out her mouth;

"I'm late", she says just loud enough for him to hear. In a terribly dramatic way the keys fall from his hand and he spins around to look at her. Late? They clearly didn't have any appointments for today . . . she can only mean that she's late for one thing.

"How late?" he whispers. She fiddles with the frayed edge of the shirt – his shirt – she wears and bites her bottom lip.

"About a week", she says softly. She can only think of a few times she's ever felt so vulnerable in front of him, but this is at the top of the list.

He can feel his heart stop and then speed up and he thinks he's having a heart attack. He takes in a long breath and then lets it out slowly before running his hand through his hair. He quickly realizes that it's not a heart attack.

Just the fact that his fiancée is telling him she might be pregnant.

"I think . . . okay well I – I guess . . ."

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

Peyton wants to smile because he's so adorable when he rambles, but she knows that this isn't the right place or time. He hesitantly walks over to her and she can feel the tears sting her eyes. She wants to kill those tears.

"I guess we need to go to the store, huh?" he finds his voice and motions to the door with his head. Peyton objects and tells him that she bought a test the other day. He holds his breath because he doesn't want to say something stupid and nods. "Then I guess we should go to the bathroom?"

He holds out his hand and she reaches out to take it. He can feel her hand shaking as it's clasped with his and he squeezes it gently. He's just as terrified; they're too young for this.

And for the first time, he thinks that they may be too young for marriage.

She walks ahead of him and opens the cabinet to reveal the home pregnancy test she bought when she went to the drug store yesterday. She was so nervous as she walked in that she spent 20 minutes near the cards and gift bags before she found the courage to grab it and pay.

They both stand in the bathroom and she looks at him expectantly. "Sorry", he mumbles and walks out the door.

As she closes it behind him, he pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a few deep breaths. He needs to run or shoot some ball, he just needs to take his mind off of this moment. Peyton's taking a pregnancy . . . he could be a father. The room suddenly feels too small.

"I have to wait a couple of minutes", she whispers as she leaves the bathroom. He nods and Peyton bites her lips again. "I didn't wanna tell –"

"That's obvious", he mutters angrier than he intended. Peyton looks at the frames on her walls and the pictures of her and Lucas so deliriously happy; it hurts to look at.

"You know that's not what I meant", she says sadly. She tucks a curl behind her ear and then folds her arms over her chest. "I was just scared to tell you because I didn't know how you'd react."

"Is this kind of how you imagined it?" he spreads his arms out in front of himself. Her face falls and he sees the flash of hurt behind her eyes.

"Luke", her voice is a plea. He slouches and shakes his head. He knows he isn't being fair, but he just feels so . . .

"We're too young for this", he mumbles. Peyton looks at him with an expression that he can't read and she takes a few steps forward.

"Maybe not", she reasons and when his eyes go wide and his mouth drops she holds up her hands.

"We're only twenty one, we can barely drink!"

"Lucas, we're getting married."

"And your dad freaked out about that! He's gonna kill me, officially, I'm dead", he says with a serious expression.

"Lucas –"

"This can't happen", he cuts her off.

"Don't say that like it's my fault!" she yells. He stares at her and she feels her blood boil over. "I'm pretty sure it takes two people to get into the predicament we're in!"

"We're always protected!" he says in annoyance. He just doesn't see how this could possibly happen.

"That night in the woods", she reminds him. He flashes back to that night three weeks ago and a grin begs to break free. "You said you'd pull out", she blames him.

His eyes narrow. "I did . . . you should be on the pill like every other sexually active woman", he places the blame. Peyton shakes her head.

"I thought I had a partner that I could trust!" she screams at him. "You were the one that _had_ to have sex that night!"

He opens his mouth, but closes it soon after. He can't really argue with that. He was pretty set on making love outside on that blanket and the stars above them. A smirk hits his lips and he looks at her daringly.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't say no!" he says smarmily.

Peyton opens her mouth to respond with some smart comment or a curse word, but shrill ringing cuts her off. Both blondes look at each other and look to the bathroom. Peyton bows her head and takes a breath before walking into the small room and picking up the stick.

Lucas watches as she walks out of the bathroom and into the living room; test in hand. "You're off the hook", she says in disgust. "It's negative."

He watches as she walks away from him without another word and he sighs in defeat. This isn't how things are supposed to be between them. They're best friends first and that should shine through, but clearly in moments of high stress all things are out the window.

She slams the bathroom door and Lucas walks to the front door. He lets the sunlight in and turns back, hoping she'll come out and they can hug and forget all the words that passed between them.

She doesn't.

He walks outside and softly closes the door behind him. When it's closed he leans his back against the wood and closes his eyes; a few tears fall from his eyes. He pushes off the door and shakes his head before walking down the stairs and away from her apartment.

Once she hears the door close Peyton carefully opens the bathroom door and peeks her head out. When she realizes that he actually left she walks all the way out and closes the door behind her. She rests her back against it and slowly slides down it until she's sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest.

That's when she lets the tears falls.

From her spot in her apartment she can hear his Mustang start up. The rough rev of the engine breaks through the quiet morning of their town. She listens as it gets further and farther away and she feels her heart sink.

She wishes she could escape with him.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
Oh, Oh_

Peyton burrows beneath her covers when she hears a bang on her front door. She snaps her eyes shut and puts the pillow over her blonde curls. The knocking continues and Peyton makes it another two minutes before she pushes the covers off and forces herself from the bed.

She grumbles at the constant sound against her front door and rubs the last bit of sleep from her eyes. She glances at the clock, expecting it to be early in the morning . . . it's 2 in the afternoon.

When she pulls the door open she stands in shock. "Finally, I thought I was gonna have to kick down your door! Well, _I_ wouldn't have done it, but I'd have found some guy to do it", she says easily.

She pushes past Peyton and walks into the apartment; her wheelie bag following behind her. The blonde stands in her doorway and blinks her eyes in total confusion. She turns to look at her friend and she shakes her head.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" she asks as she mimics Brooke's footsteps. The brunette puts her bag near the television and sits on the large couch. She places a pillow on her lap and looks up at Peyton.

"P. Sawyer . . . the last time we talked you were pretty down in the dumps", she says softly. Peyton nods; she called Brooke right after her whole fight with Lucas.

"But that was like a month ago, B. Davis", Peyton says in the same tone. Brooke nods and smiles bashfully.

"I was talking to Tutor-girl and she – don't look so shocked!" Brooke reprimands. "We're friends . . . by default, but still, we're friends who are concerned for you –"

"Brooke", Peyton groans and sits next to her friend. "I don't –"

"Please Peyton, let's not lie", she says with a pointed look. "So anyway, Haley was trying to get down here, but she's got a lot of tests and her time in the studio is all consuming. Long story short, here I am!" she chirps with a grin.

"Brooke, I really appreciate you being here, but you're _so_ busy –"

"I'm never too busy for my friends", Brooke cuts her off. "Now come on", she pats the fluffy pillow and motions to the blonde. "Lay your head on my lap and tell me how you and Lucas have been."

Peyton lets out a breath and does as she's told. The second her head hits the pillow Brooke rakes her fingers through the curls and Peyton closes her eyes. She never would have guessed that Brooke Davis would have a maternal bone in her body, but in the last three years she's learned that it's very much there.

"Things have been different", Peyton whispers after a few minutes of silence. "I feel like there's this wall between us and we can't break through it and it kills me, B", she says as she feels the tears building.

"Oh Peyton", Brooke says sympathetically. "I know it's hard", she whispers meaningfully. Peyton swallows back a sob and rolls onto her back so that she can meet Brooke's eyes.

"Did this ever happen to you and Nathan?" she asks softly. The topic of the brunette Scott brother isn't a core subject – or so Brooke claims – but Peyton still feels odd to bring it up.

Her cheery friend nods and bites her bottom lip. "Twice actually", she admits with a smile that Peyton doesn't understand. "The first time was when we were freshman and had just started sleeping together. I was new to my period so it was still irregular and we were just kids, you know?"

Peyton nods. After her scare she's never felt more like a kid in her entire life.

"The second time came around junior year, we were broken up actually. It caused this huge fight that involved him calling me a slut and I told him he'd be just like Dan", Peyton grimaces and Brooke nods. "I know, it was a total low blow."

"So what happened?" Peyton asks with a curious expression.

"Nathan told me he'd never be like Dan because if I was pregnant he'd be there and he'd help me and he'd love our baby just like he loved me", she smiles a private smile and it causes Peyton to smirk. "Then I told him I hadn't been with anyone else because he meant too much to me and sex wouldn't be the same with someone I didn't love."

"Those are some pretty dramatic I love yous", Peyton teases. Brooke nods and lets out a breath.

"When have Nathan and I ever done anything without dramatics?" she quips. Peyton nods in agreement and Brooke nudges her playfully.

"Were things different afterwards?" she asks in a small voice. Brooke shrugs.

"I mean, things were tense. We didn't sleep together for a while after the first one and after the second on I went right on the pill", she laughs and shakes her head. In her 21 years of life she's gone through a million different adult situations.

Peyton makes a noise. "I'm on the pill now, but it's not doing much for me", she says dryly. Brooke raises her brows.

"You guys haven't been together since then?" Peyton shakes her head and mumbles that they haven't been together in that way. "Wow . . ." she trails off and looks down at her friend.

Peyton twirls her engagement ring around on her finger and lets a worried smile play on her lips. Brooke doesn't want to have to be the person to say this, but she will. She knows that Haley doesn't like to be in the middle of her two best friends and Brooke's always considered herself closer to Peyton even though she's known Lucas longer. The brunette takes a long breath and it catches Peyton's attention.

"Do you think you guys are ready for marriage?" she asks softly. Peyton's eyes widen and she sits up; tucking her legs beneath her body. "I only say that because of how Lucas freaked out when he thought you were pregnant", she says quickly.

Peyton shakes her head. "Brooke, that's totally different than getting married –"

"Is it? When you're married you're pretty much a step away from kids."

"It was just a bump in the road", Peyton mutters. "We're stronger than that", she says powerfully. Brooke holds up her hands and let's Peyton know she isn't looking to start a fight. "Every couple has issues", Peyton continues. "Look at you and Nathan . . ."

"Yeah, Look at us", she says in a way that let's Peyton know there isn't much to strive for.

"Look Brooke –"

"I'm not saying you guys aren't ready, but maybe Lucas isn't as ready as he thought he was", she says quietly.

Peyton shakes her head and returns to the pillow on Brooke's lap. She closes her eyes and lets out a breath of air. She really wishes Brooke would just drop the topic. She really wishes her brunette friend hadn't brought it up.

And she really wishes she hadn't been thinking that same thing for the past month.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said..._

Lucas parks his car at the Rivercourt and once the engine is cut he looks at Peyton. She's dressed simply and her curls are wild because their windows her down as he drove through the streets. He loves this woman.

"Let's go for a walk", he says softly; a smirk tugging at his lips. Peyton nods and they both exit the vintage car. Lucas walks near her, but not too close. The warm air swarms around them and they both breathe it in.

They've spent the summer with the same carefree attitude they've always had about them. Peyton's father took the rest of their school year to think about everything and he'd come to the conclusion that Lucas and Peyton were smart and responsible and that he really couldn't stop them from getting married

Only their closest friends knew about the pregnancy scare.

They're coming close to the start of the senior year in college and both of them are letting the future invade their thoughts. They also keep thinking about that day in the late spring when he walked out of her apartment and she let him.

Truth be told, they haven't been the same couple since then. They've tried . . . they smile and hold hands and appear normal when they're in public. They're not much different behind closed doors, but they both feel the change in them and it's scary.

Peyton's hurt because he walked out and Lucas is hurt because she let him leave.

They're both at fault, but they've never let a problem get buried before. Neither of them would have guessed that when they started dating everything would have changed. He grabs her hand because even though they're barley a foot apart, he feels her slipping away and it scares him.

"It's crazy that we're almost done, huh?" he says softly as he looks over at her. Peyton nods and bites her bottom lip.

"Seniors in college", she says in amazement. "Isn't Nathan coming home this weekend?" Lucas nods and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone's going to The Blue Post . . . I told them I'd talk to you", he says nonchalantly. Peyton makes a face and pulls her hand from his.

"You don't have to ask my permission if you wanna go out", the hard face she made before is still in tact and it makes Lucas stop in confusion.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, I was wondering if you wanted to go", he clarifies. "What's your issue?"

They stop at an open spot right off River Road; around the bend. The pond is behind them and the sun us setting. It should be a scene that they enjoy while making out. Lucas is pretty sure this is going to be anything but an experience he wants to remember.

"Nothing's wrong, Luke", Peyton says as she looks at the green grass beneath her feet. He puts his hands on his hips and tilts his head to the side

"You do know that _I know_ you're lying, right?" he accuses. She lets out a breath and meets his eyes.

"Are we _ever_ going to talk about it?" she asks in exasperation. Lucas looks up to the sky and then back at Peyton.

"Peyton, I just –"

"You walked out!" she reminds him. "You never would have done that before."

"You let me leave! You locked yourself in that bathroom and didn't come out!" he says in anger

"The Lucas I knew would have stayed on the other side of that door until I came out!" she yells as tears prick her eyes.

"I'm sorry that in that moment I couldn't be your best friend!" he says somewhat sarcastically. "Peyton, my entire life could have changed", he says forcefully.

"Mine could have too!" she counters. There's a moment of silence and then she says; "You know what else changes things? Marriage."

"Okay, those are tow different things", he argues. Peyton shakes her head.

"No, they're really not", he can hear the tears in her voice and he aches to hold her. Brooke's words come flooding back to her and she says, "Marriage is pretty much one step away from babies."

Lucas runs his hand over his face and lets out a sigh. Usually he and Peyton discuss everything; it was the best part of their friendship. "I don't know what you want me to say!"

She takes two giant steps over to him and stands in his face. "I want the guy that told my dad he loved me", she says passionately. He makes a face and the images of the day in her kitchen hit him like a ton of bricks. He just doesn't know how she knows any of that.

"Peyt –"

"Where's the guy that said he was unbelievably in love with me and that he _ached_ to be around me?" at this point the tears are falling down her porcelain cheeks. "That he couldn't breathe when I was near him and that _needed_ me to be his wife! Where is he?" she demands an answer that he can't give her.

"Peyton I fought for us", he says sincerely. She nods and takes a shuddering breath. "I stood up to your dad and I told him all those things because I love you and they're true", his voice cracks and Peyton has to snap her eyes shut.

"But that's not the guy standing in front of me", she goes back to her statements before and chin quivers. "Maybe I forced you into this."

"Peyton –"

"And maybe you're not ready for marriage", she rambles. "Or maybe you _are_, you're just not ready to marry _me_", she chokes on the words as they spill from her mouth and his eyes widen.

"Peyton Sawyer, that's not tru –"

"Maybe we need time off", she says finally. His breath stops and Peyton lifts her head. Blue meets green and Lucas frantically shakes his head. He can feel his world falling apart.

"We can focus on our last year of school and our internships and . . . ourselves", she finishes lamely. Her fingers play with the ring on her left hand and Lucas's hoarse voice begs with her;

"Peyton, don't do that", she sniffles loudly. She closes the gap between them and places her ring in his large palm. "I don't want this."

"I can't wear it", she says painfully. His large, rough hands close around it and he bites the inside of his cheeks.

"Peyton, this isn't meant for anyone else", he says behind clenched teeth; to stop the constant quiver of his chin. Peyton nods.

"I know", she whispers. "And when the time is right, I know I'll wear it again."

"I don't want to lose you", he says like a small child. Peyton's smile is soft and bittersweet.

"You won't . . . this doesn't change anything", she promises and her small hand cups his cheek.

Lucas eyes her warily. "It doesn't?" he says doubtfully.

Peyton doesn't answer, instead her thumb brushes across the skin of his cheekbone and she looks into his eyes. "I should get going", she tells him breathily.

"Let me take you", he offers, but Peyton shakes her head.

"I'll call Skills –"

"He's on a road trip with Bevin", he cuts her off.

"Then I'll call Mouth", she says next.

"Mouth _drives_ a bike", he says with a smile.

"Then I'll sit in the basket", something mixed between a laugh and a sob leaves her throat and it tears his heart to shreds.

"Please let me take you", he pleads.

"I really can't let you do that", she says even though it hurts her to do so. She knows that if she lets him take her anywhere her resolve will crumble. And this is what they need. It sucks and it hurts and she wishes she could fast-forward past all of it, but she can't.

"I'll see you around Lucas Scott", she says with a look in her eyes and a coy smile that still gives him the butterflies.

He watches as she first backs away from him and then turns her back completely. He counts to twenty and then just like that night three and a half yeas ago – when she got too drunk at Nathan's party and refused to let him walk with her – he falls into step behind her.

The whole way back to her house her soft sobs fill his ears.

He wonders if his do the same for her.

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

Lucas sits atop the picnic table on the roof of his mother's café. He's got a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a small black box in the other. He opens and closes the box and the diamond glints in the moonlight.

It's been more then 6 months since they broke up and it's been just as long since that ring has been on her delicate finger. He takes a swig of the bitter liquid and makes a face as it trickles down his throat. His eyes glance to his cell and he lets out a breath.

It's been 20 minutes since he called her and at this point he's just about lost all hope. They're almost done with the school year; they're months away from graduation. They both promised each other that things would be the same and that they wouldn't let their break up get in the way.

They weren't and it did.

He lies back on the table and stares at the stars as they twinkle above him. He remembers the fake stars that used to be up in Peyton's room. The two of them would lie on her bed and stare at them for hours; entranced by the way they seemed to twinkle. He rests his hand on his chest, the box right above his heart.

He cannot lose her. They've been through too much both together and apart to simply stop being friends. They can't stop being lovers. They can't _not_ get married. He closes his eyes and breathes in the crisp air.

On the street below Peyton grumbles as she walks in the darkness; her only light comes from the streetlamps. She puts her hands in the pocket of her sweatshirt and looks up at the sky. Tree Hill is always so beautiful at night.

Things are awkward to say the least. They smile and wave when they see each other on campus. They exchange notes in the classes that they have together. They meet up in the library with the rest of their study group and they still go out to dinner with their mutual friends.

Peyton turns the corner and pulls her hair into a messy bun. She hesitates outside his mother's café. When she first got his text she laid in bed for 15 minutes before she decided that it couldn't possibly hurt to see what he wanted.

She's rethinking that now.

She looks up at the rooftop and sighs. With all the courage she has, she pushes the door open and walks into the dark building. Her minds goes to all the memories she has in this place, it was her first real job. She and Lucas got caught making out on the couch in the corner; thankfully it was by Haley.

She walks into the back and remembers the water fight she and Lucas had in the midst of doing dishes. The time they got locked in the pantry caused Peyton to develop claustrophobia. She climbs the narrow staircase and pushes open the large door.

And like the years before, this rooftop causes an epiphany. But Peyton's the one coming to a realization.

The door slams shut before she can catch it and Lucas jolts off the table. Peyton stands there awkwardly and smiles meekly. She says that she's sorry, but she doesn't think that Lucas hears her.

She sees the bottle in his hand and rolls her eyes. Drinking through your feelings is never a good method; she knows firsthand.

Luca watches as she walks over to him and he smiles softly. She's in a pair of sleep shorts and her trademark converse. Her hair is in a messy bun and she's wearing a sweatshirt, but it's not any sweatshirt. It's gray and worn and familiar.

And it says _Keith Scott Body Shop_ across the back.

"Hi", Peyton says after the minutes of silence. Lucas smiles wider and nods his head at her. Peyton fidgets with her hands and closes her eyes. Things never used to be awkward between them.

"I'm glad you came", he says honestly. "I didn't think you would", he continues his honestly. Peyton nods her head.

"Neither did I", she whispers with the same truth. Lucas winces at the honestly she showers him with and he looks to the floor. "Sorry", she mumbles.

"You look good", he says with a timid smile.

"I look like I just rolled out of bed", she argues.

"You look good", he says again and Peyton thanks the fact that it's nighttime; a blush fills her cheeks. "I've missed you", spills from his mouth.

Peyton looks to the side and then up at the stars. They twinkle in sync and she thinks it's odd. They almost look like they're crying. It's like the stars are crying for what they could have had.

She doesn't even notice that she's walked over to him until she feels him grab her hand. "I love you", he whispers.

'Lucas –"

"No Peyton, tell me you don't still love me!" he challenges. She looks into his eyes unconsciously squeezes his hand. "See", he says with that boyish smile. "It's still there."

"Of course it _is_! But that doesn't mean we should act on it!"

"Of course it _does_! I've never felt with _anyone_ what I feel with _you_", he says passionately. Peyton closes her eyes and with her free hand she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You're drunk", she says softly. She doesn't know why she's fighting so hard against what she felt when she first saw him on that table. It's probably because their love scares the Hell out of her.

Lucas and Peyton; True Love Always.

Or so her closet door says.

Lucas chuckles. "I've barely had three swigs", her eyes get a better view of the dark glass and she knows he's telling the truth. He places the bottle on the table and looks at her again.

"These past months have been torture without you", he whispers. Her bottom lip gets stuck in her teeth and she shakes her head. She can't listen to this.

She tries to pull her hand from his, but he doesn't let it happen. "No, I'm not letting you walk away from us! I'm not letting it end like this, our story is too important to me."

"What story?" she cries indignantly. In a moment of weakness, she lets him pull her flush against his body.

"Our love story', he says simply. She can feel the tears hit her eyes and she closes them tightly.

"Why are you doing this? Why now? We're so close to graduation and to getting our dreams . . . why now?" she demands an answer with her eyes still closed.

"Because none of it matters without you", he speaks without hesitation. "I told you once that you were my dream come true, I wasn't lying", her eyes open and she glares at him.

"No, you saved that for when you proposed", she spits out. She pushes on his chest and takes a few steps back. Lucas sticks his hand in his pocket and fumbles with the leather of the square box.

"I wasn't lying then either; I do think that I was trying to hold on to you though", he admits in a careful voice. Peyton folds her arms over her chest and rests her weight on one hip.

"So you didn't mean it?"

He can hear the hurt in her voice and he shakes his head. "I meant it, but I think it was me trying to make sure you were mine, that you'd stay mine . . ."

"You didn't need to propose to do that", she says in an apparent tone. He nods.

"I know that . . . _now_", she laughs a little and it makes him laugh too. It's been so long since he's heard that sweet noise. "But I think it's a good thing that we went through everything."

"I guess", she mumbles in confusion. He rolls his eyes and walks over to her; her cynical attitude will never surprise him.

"It was . . . because now I know that I'm ready for marriage", he whispers and her eyes fly to his. Lucas licks his lips and she can hear the gulping noise his throat makes as he swallows.

"Lucas", she whispers and watches as he gets down on one knee.

Lucas can feel his stomach flip and he nearly throws up, but he keeps it all together. He's covered all his bases in regards to what he's about to do. He's talked it over with his mother and he's sat down with Larry. Neither of them was thrilled after the two blondes called it quits, but Lucas is thankful that Larry is such an understanding man and that he was willing to give Lucas his blessing.

"Peyton, I love you and I do know that we're young and I know that it scared me before, but it doesn't anymore. I've had some pretty high highs and some really low lows in the last few months without you and I don't want to experience another thing; good or bad, without you by my side. Make my dreams come true and tell me that you'll be my wife and that you'll take me as yours again."

Peyton's tears trail down her cheeks and she lets out a soft laugh. She has nothing to be scared of because she knows that he's going to handle it with the gentlest of hands. He pulls the ring from his pocket and Peyton lets out a puff of air at the sight of the ring. _Her_ ring.

"Yes baby", she says with a grin. Lucas mirrors her smile and slips the diamond onto her finger. He stays on the ground and holds her finger carefully; he feels like he can breathe again.

She pulls him up by his jacket and laughs as he wraps his arms around her waist. They spin until they're both dizzy and when they kiss it's the best thing they've felt in months. Lucas plays with the curls on her head and Peyton keeps her eyes closed for an extra minute.

They're back to where they started.

_Marry me Juliet; you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_

Peyton takes a long breath in and presses her hand to her stomach. She feels like she's going to be sick. She trains her eyes on the ceiling and begs for the strength to make it through the day without throwing up.

Brooke would kill her.

She turns around and faces the full length mirror. She smoothes out the silk material she wears and a smile paints her lips. The white seems to shimmer in the sunlight that pours from the windows and the necklace she wears glints from that same sun.

It's her _'something borrowed'_ from Karen. The older woman has had the necklace in her family for years and since she never got married – since she never had the chance – she gave it to Peyton. The blonde vividly remembers the tear fest that ensued when the older woman handed it to her and spoke suck sweet words.

Peyton fluffs out the veil that's atop her head. Her _'something old'_ comes from her father – well her mother, really – it's the same veil that Anna wore when she and Larry married and when Peyton's father handed it to her a few weeks ago she burst into tears and he shortly followed.

"Jeez P. Sawyer soon to be Scott, did you _have_ to get married in the middle of July?" Brooke asks as she enters the room; she pulls at the orange dress she wears. Peyton laughs and rolls her eyes at her friend's brutal honesty.

"Brooke!" Haley admonishes as she walks in behind her. Her petite blonde friend rolls her eyes and winks at the bride-to-be. Haley James is her maid of honor . . . well matron of honor.

In the months between she and Lucas reconciling and graduation Haley and Chris Keller had a secret ceremony on a small beach in California. Cleary, Peyton and Lucas and all their close friends were hurt, but Haley promised that they would renew their vows in front of everyone. Her excuse was that they didn't want to steal the epic blondes thunder.

Haley James Keller also gave her the _'something blue'_ that is currently nestled between her cleavage. It's incredibly hot this day in Tree Hill and the small handkerchief is to be used for emergencies on the altar. It's also got her and Lucas's initials stitched onto it.

"I'm good", Brooke says in pride as she smoothes out the same spots on the dress that Peyton just did. The blonde wants to be able to dispute that, but she can't. Brooke did a beautiful job.

"It's gorgeous Brooke", she agrees.

Her _'something new'_ is her wedding dress. She had insisted that she didn't need some over the top Cinderella dress and Brooke listened; to some degree. The dress is elegant and fits her like a glove. It's strapless and tight at the top, but flows down to her feet.

"I hope you're sketching out designs for me", Haley says from Peyton's other side. The blonde listens as they quickly chatter about the details that Haley does and does not want and it makes her smile. She's glad that she was the bridge to cross the gap between them.

There's a knock on the door and Peyton prays it's not Karen. The two of them already spent 45 minutes together and it left them both in tears. Brooke wasn't too thrilled, but thankfully the makeup artist hadn't left by then. When the door opens, Peyton sees her father's reflection in the mirror.

"We're all set out here", he says with a smile. The girls squeal and rush to get their bouquets of white roses. They each kiss Peyton and let her know that they'll se her out there.

"This is your last chance to bail", Brooke teases. Peyton's mouth drops and she looks to Haley.

"Yeah, we could toss you out the window; there's a care waiting", she says easily. Peyton makes a noise and pushes both girls out of the room; their laughter fills her ears the entire time.

"Hi daddy", Peyton whispers once they're alone. Larry holds his arm out and Peyton grabs her bouquet of orange roses. They walk into the hallway and Peyton can hear the music begin as Haley and Skills walk down the aisle.

"I'm proud of you, you know?" he whispers. Peyton's eyes fill with tears and he wipes at a stray droplet with his thumb. "You'll always be my little girl", he says with a thick voice.

Peyton throws her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. "I will", she agrees and wipes at his stray tears once they break apart.

From the altar Lucas watches the recently married Haley and the engaged Skills walk towards him. He can't believe how they've all grown in the recent months. Skills stands beside him and claps his hand on his shoulder; Lucas couldn't have asked for a better best man.

Brooke and Nathan are next and Lucas smirks as Brooke fixes Nathan's orange boutonnière; when they lock arms they both blush. They still aren't together, but considering they all graduated a couple of months ago he doesn't think it'll take them too much longer. After that the music starts and everyone stands.

Then the doors open.

He watches Peyton come down the aisle and his smile never fades. She holds on to her father's arm and their eyes remain locked. The guests smile and _ohh_ and _ahh_ and Skills needs to remind him to breathe.

Peyton and Larry stand in front of the steps and Lucas walks down to meet them. Larry lifts Peyton's veil and kisses her cheek; private words are expressed and they make Peyton smile. Larry turns to Lucas and stretches out his hand. The shake his firm and solid and a silent promise to never make Peyton cry again.

After Larry heads to his spot the two blondes clasp hands and walk up the cloth covered steps. Haley is handed Peyton's bouquet and the priest clears his throat. Lucas and Peyton stand on the altar and face each other. Both ready to seal their fate forever.

And they couldn't be any happier.

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
